A FamFic for Dramione
by vanquishluver
Summary: Hermione and Draco are late for the train and both find out they have more in common then they thought. When arriving at Hogwarts, they find out that a new girl is joining their year and she just might turn their and everyone's lives upside down! Ch.11 up
1. 11:00 is too early for a girl

This is my first fanfic so enjoy...ps I didn't spall the title wrong just so you know ;)

Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:00 is too early for a girl

10:30 A.M. September 1st

Draco POV

I rolled out of bed after Emmy, my house elf, came up to say I had half an hour to get to Kings Cross. I knew it took only 15 minutes to get there so I didn't mind having a longer than usual showers. My cropped blond hair fell into my gray eyes as it dried and I dressed on a green shirt and black jeans. Throwing my school shoes into a bag along with my uniform, I stepped into dragon leather boots and slung a matching jacket over my shoulders. As usual I had coffee brought up to my room and skipped out on breakfast.

I sipped the coffee as I gathered all of my school things, put them all into my trunk and made it light and small enough to carry. Then I put it in my bag with my school clothes and a shrunken broomstick. I still had my nimbus 2001 because I had won many games on it and it was like a good friend. It helped me get away during the summer so I didn't have to put up with my parents. I sighed while I put down the mug and looked at the clock, which read 10:40. I only had 20 minutes. I brushed my teeth and dashed downstairs and grabbed my keys.

I was almost out of the door when Lucius called me into his study. I had no choice but to go so I slowly walked back into the house. He had better make this quick or I'd be late for the train.

"Yes Father?" I said my impatience leaking out in my voice.

"You're not going to be late Draco, just apparate" my father drawled as I came in.

"I don't want to apparate, and I enjoy riding, so make it quick." I sneered at my father ready to be rid of him forever. I was so glad that it was my last year at Hogwarts and then I was free!

"Listen then, the Dark Lord has been gone for seven months and it is time that we Death Eaters do something about it. There will be a siege on the school at Christmas during the annual Winter Celebration. I do hope that you will assist us in entering the castle Draco." Lucius leered at me, honestly believing that I was still loyal to him, time to set him straight once and for all.

"Father, I am not a Death Eater any more and I have completely changed my ways. I hate this life and this house and YOU!" I screamed and he was blasted off of his chair into the stained-glass dark mark behind his desk.

I stormed out of his study and ran all the way to my garage. I punched in a code and a small door on one end slid up revealing a shiny silver Ducati 848. I clambered on, slung my bag on my back, grabbed a green and black helmet and peeled down the drive sending pebbles flying. I had to move it, it was 10:50 and I didn't know if I could make it.

10:50 A.M. September 1st

Hermione POV

I dashed out of the shower just as my mom yelled up stairs, "Hermione you are going to be late for your train" like I didn't already know I was behind schedule. 'This year was going to be different' I thought to myself as I dried my hair with my wand, 17 at last. I believed this with all my heart and I owed this new state of mind to my best muggle friend, Leah. She is into the same things as I am like books and school but she also believes in making yourself presentable. That is how I ended up here in front of my vanity, wrapped in a towel and doing my makeup when I had 10 minutes to get to the train.

My hair was dried and straightened, with a spell I had invented to actually work on my hair, and I was applying the basics. No foundation because I was incredibly lucky and had pretty much flawless skin, mascara, black eyeliner on the bottom, smokey eyes with red by the brow bone (go gryffs), gold shimmery lip gloss, a slight shimmer spell that would sparkle all over my body without looking like a Christmas tree and natural blush. I had become amused with the different combinations of clothing, shoes and makeup that I could make and like everything I had read all the books and magazines I could lay my hands on about this 'study'.

I decided to continue with the Gryffindor theme and picked out the only red and gold shirt that I owned. The good news was it matched my makeup perfectly and looked good on me. The bad news was it was cut about an inch and a half above my bellybutton. Oh well. I grabbed a denim skirt and put on my high socks and Mary Janes so I wouldn't have to change shoes on the train. Then I put on a poofy red coat and grabbed my trunk, exiting my room for what I hoped was the last time until summer vacation.

The trunk wasn't heavy because I had been working out all summer with my friend Taylor who wanted abs for his role an a movie he was auditioning for this autumn and in the process, got some myself and got a lot stronger. My dad still wasn't home but I had grown used to it now and I kissed my frazzled looking mother on the cheek as I sprinted out the door. The problem was I made the entire street impervious to apparators which meant I couldn't apparate straight to the platform. Right now I had three minutes and I was running down the street as fast as I could. I made it to the end and twirled on the spot focusing on platform 9 3/4. God, I hope I wasn't going to be late.

I arrived at Kings Cross and pulled out my purse. One minute to go. I stuck my hand in it and tried to grab my ticket but it wasn't there. 'Oh no, I forgot my ticket' I thought as I emptied out the contents of my bag and found nothing. I decided that they would know who I was and dashed to platform 9. I glanced quickly around and went through the barrier. I was just in time. The train was starting up and I ran to the last open door.

The officer looked at me sternly and said "Ticket?"

"Um, sorry sir but I actually don't have it but I have been going to Hogwarts for the past 6 years and I'm head girl and I really, really need to get on that train!" I spluttered as his stern look faded and was replaced with skepticism.

"Sorry lassie, but no ticket, no train. And you don't look like you go to Hogwarts anymore. Too old." He called something over his shoulder and started sliding the door closed.

"No," I yelled, "You don't understand. I need to be on this train."

A guard leaned over motioning for me to move away from the train as it pulled out. I thought I glimpsed Harry and Ron and I waved wildly, maybe they could get the train to stop, but I figured it was useless when the train became a speck speeding into the distance. I wandered away and went out into the muggle parking lot and tried to figure out what to do next.

Harry and Ron POV

"I wonder where Hermione is" Ron said as he pulled out a chocolate frog.

"I have no clue, but isn't she Head Girl? Maybe she's in a different compartment," mused Harry looking at the card.

Ron replied, "Probably, boy I'm glad I'm not a prefect anymore."

They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey does Hermione have a sister?" Harry said suddenly.

"I don't know, and she never mentioned one. Why?"

"You don't think she could have missed the train do you?"

"Nah. Why?"

"Because, there is a girl standing on the platform, waving, and she looks just like Hermione only she has a great body and straight hair."

They both looked at each other, shook their heads and muttered something about Heads compartments as they went back to their chocolate frogs.

Sorry it's so short but I promise there is much more to come ;)~~~~~~~~~~vanquishluver


	2. Draco's Explanation

I'll be doing most of this story in Narrator POV but for the first chapter I wanted to have it more personal so I made it theirs. I will now say "Hermione thought" instead of "I thought" k?

Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's Explanation

Narrator POV

"Stupid train, stupid shower, stupid dad, stupid EVERYTHING!" Hermione shouted as she kicked the parking meter she was leaning up against.

" I can't believe I've missed the train this year. Couldn't it be last year when I wasn't Head Girl?" She looked around still muttering, trying to think of ways to get to Hogwarts. Without a broom, owl or flying car she couldn't come up with any ideas.

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to think if Hogwarts: A History had ever mentioned what to do if you missed a train, when she suddenly snapped them open again. A revving car had given her an idea. She'd drive! She knew it couldn't be that far away because Harry and Ron flew there in a car and only missed the sorting. But she didn't have a car. 'Oh well, so much for that plan'.

'Maybe I could go to Diagon Alley, buy and owl, send it to McGonagal and wait for someone to get me.' Hermione thought. 'But that would take a really long time. Oh I don't know what to do.'

To any passers by she would seem like a tired teen slumped against a parking meter but a wizard would spot the wand poorly concealed in her back pocket. Which is why when Draco Malfoy was rolling by, he pulled into the parking space next to her. Rather quickly.

"What do you think you are DOING? I have had an AWFUL day and you, nearly running me over is NOT helping!" a very angry witch yelled. "Do you know who I-" She broke off when she saw him pull of the helmet.

"Actually I didn't, but now it's painfully clear Granger. I don't think my ears will ever be the same again." he smirked at her, pulling his ticket out and setting his helmet down.

"Why are you here now?" She asked, shocked that another person would be late, much less Malfoy.

"Catching the train to Hogwarts obviously. I thought I was going to be late but seeing you makes me think my clock was wrong. It's not like YOU could be LATE." He attempted to stride past her but stopped with a look of astonishment when she threw out a hand to stop him.

"No, actually, I missed the train too. Now I'm stuck here, with you, without a way to get to Hogwarts, or an owl, or a cell ,or-"

"What's a cell?" Draco looked mystified. Obviously his interest in muggle artifacts stopped at automobiles.

'It's a way of contacting people, but as I said, I have no way of doing that or getting to-" she was outraged at being interrupted again but let him speak.

"Actually, we do have a way of getting to Hogwarts, but we might miss the Sorting." he looked back at his bike and then waved his wand, duplicating his helmet. "Here."

"Brilliant, but do you mind? I mean, I'm sure you'd love to leave me, the know-it-all mudblood, behind." She glanced at him scathingly expecting him to say something rude. 'He is Malfoy after all' But he surprised her.

"No, I'll explain on the way, just get on. I'm not leaving you here. That's just plain cruel" he said a small smile and a smirk fighting for control on his face.

'What's wrong with him,' thought Hermione, 'he seems different, he offers me a ride and he almost _smiles_?'. She shrugged at Malfoy and walked to the bike.

"You might think about transfiguring your clothes first," Draco stated as he looked her up and down.

Hermione blushed as she remembered that she was wearing a skirt, Mary Jane's and a midriff top. She pulled out her wand and hesitated, not quite sure of what to wear and then proceeded to match what Draco was wearing. 'Draco?' she thought, 'Where did that come from?' She ignored it and changed her skirt into black jeans, her high socks and shoes into leather boots and her poofy jacket into a matching black jacket to _Malfoy's_, only more fitted.

"Alright," she said putting the finishing touches on her outfit by changing the green on her helmet to red, "Let's go!" Hermione climbed on the motorcycle as Malfoy got in front and kicked back the kick stand. He kick started it and revved it loudly. Then he twisted for gas ever so slightly, 'it's almost like he's holding a grenade(haha)' thought Hermione, and they made a sharp turn and sped off.

They continued on for a while when Hermione thought 'I wonder if he knows where he's going.' She was going to ask but had no way of talking to him as she knew the wind was loud and she had a helmet on. "I wonder what he meant by I'll tell you on the way? He must know we couldn't talk. Then she decided to let it go and observe everything around her.

The scenery was still some houses and darker woods so she started looking at the bike. It was silver, with a darker gray DUCATI and a red 848 on he side. It was powerfully built and looked like it could go much faster than any known speed limit. "Nice bike" she mused aloud.

"Why thank you, I quite like it myself." Malfoy said. Hermione nearly jumped off of the bike when she heard him say it as though he was talking right in her ear.

"Hello? Malfoy? Can you hear me?" She said cautiously testing if he could hear her.

"Of course," he laughed, "There are pieces in the helmet that fit near your ear and are used as those muggle talk and walk things. They let us hear each other."

"You mean walkie-talkies?"

"Sure. Anyway, I'll bet you thought I'd wormed my way out of telling you anything. Huh?" he said matter-of-factly. She widened her eyes, though he couldn't see then, surprised they had been on the same wave link.

"Ummm...yeah I did." she admitted. "But now that you brought it up, why the sudden change? And why were you late?" She was intensely curious and genuinely surprised that he hadn't just apparated.

He was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you the recent events of both questions if you tell me why you have changed and were late." Malfoy was serious, and wasn't sure if telling Hermione was the best decision. She might tell Potter and Weasel King. "And you promise not to tell anyone."

Hermione thought, 'It can't be that bad if he's changed for the better but I don't want my story spread among anyone so I understand.' "I'll promise and you better not tell anyone my story, okay?"

He sighed and said, "Sure, um, well, I was late because of family conflicts." 'Yeah, family conflicts is a very nice way of putting it.' he thought.

Hermione laughed a bit and he had to know why. It was such a clear laugh, he could hear it even through the spelled ear piece. "What?"

"'Family Conflicts' is exactly what I was going to say, so I know there is more to it than that." Hermione said. 'I wonder if he's going through the same thing I am', she thought.

"You're right," Malfoy said a bit ruefully, "as usual. There's more to it than that. Ever since Voldemort was defeated by Potter and you all, my father was intent on re-organizing the Death Eaters under him. I had refused to continue serving that foul evil idiot after I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, and I haven't been near the Dark Arts since. I absolutely hate everything about my father so I started to defy him. I bought muggle clothing, I associated with muggleborns, I studied Defense and I started collecting."

Hermione was interested in this last statement. "Collecting what?"

"Cars and motorcycles. The best thing muggles have invented. Anyway, this morning, my father told me of a plan to invade Hogwarts. I was already running late so I told him I'd never be involved in such a plan and I..."

"What? Malfoy, did you do anything illegal?" Hermione asked, still wanting to uphold the law.

"No, but I accidentally blasted him into a stained glass window and left." Malfoy smiled, a sincere smile and Hermione found herself thinking, he isn't bad anymore. He's actually rather nice.

"So what about the perfectly, perfect third of the Golden Trio? Hmm? Why were you late, and looking like _that_?" Malfoy pressed, and Hermione knew she had to tell him the whole story. He had, after all, told her his.

"Alright, but you cannot tell _anyone. _Not even Harry and Ron know." Hermione said. 'I dunno why I'm telling him or trusting him, but it seems alright.'

"Why?"

"I haven't seen them all summer and I don't have an owl. But I still don't think I'm going to tell them when I see them." She realized. They wouldn't get it.

"Why"

"I'll explain after, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. So my story starts about a month ago. We, my mum and I, had just come back from a three day spa getaway for a welcome home 'Mione present."


	3. Mione's Story

Hey, I haven't been getting a lot of hits but for those who do read this could you please review? I really need to know if you like what I'm writing. Also I want to know if you want this to be a Hermione breaks up with Ron/Harry and goes to Draco or she just goes to Draco, and who do you want Ron to end up with? And what should Demetra's last name be? Thanks~~vanquishluver

Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mione's Story

"I haven't seen them all summer and I don't have an owl. But I still don't think I'm going to tell them when I see them." She realized. They wouldn't get it.

"Why?"

"I'll explain after, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. So my story starts about a month ago. We, my mum and I, had just come back from a three day spa getaway for a welcome home 'Mione present." Hermione started. Draco thought, 'this must be bigger than I thought if it starts a month ago.'

"My mum and I are best friends and always have been. My dad and I, not so much. See, when we came home the first thing he did was to force us out of the house to go and buy something so inconsequential I don't even remember what it was. I realized he just wanted us out of the house but my mum didn't. I couldn't figure out why. It became painfully obvious later.

Then my parents started fighting, or my dad started yelling at my mum and treating her like a slave. Once when she stood up to him, he hit her. He stopped kissing her cheek every morning and he didn't call her 'love or honey' anymore. He was "going out with the guys" every other night and my mum let him go.

I had, by then figured out what was going on."

"Of course you had."

" Shut up and stop interrupting me. I knew-"

"Sorry."

"_Stop_! I knew what was happening but my mum was too oblivious or she wanted to remain ignorant. Then, one night, everything changed. It was my 17th birthday party with my family, some cake and ice cream but my dad never showed. After, my mum was washing dishes and I was throwing away the cake box outside. My dad came into the house, drunk, with a girl a few years older than me wrapped around his neck. He seemed at a loss and the girl started kissing his neck and giggling.

"How do you know this if you were outside." Malfoy picked up on the fact and Hermione cursed herself. She wasn't planning on telling that part.

"I'll explain it. My mum started crying and that's when I came in. I yelled, more furious than I had ever been, and forced him to leave the house. My first bit of adult magic was obliviating my mother so she didn't have to remember. I watched her memories and kept them, so I'd never forget what a horrible person my father is. He acted normal towards us again but he stared staying out later and later. Yesterday, I stayed up all night so I could warn him not to hurt my mum when I was gone, but he never showed. I finally fell asleep at about three and when I woke up I was running late. With this blasted make-up my friend Leah got me into, I had no time to spare. Then I had to run down my street because during the war, I had made it unattainable to apparators. By the time I got here I had about 30 seconds and I realized I forgot my ticket."

"I think I know what happens from there." Malfoy chuckled.

'Phew,' Hermione thought, 'It's good to tell someone that.' She had been riding with her arms around Malfoy, the only way to keep from falling off, but she suddenly felt self-conscious about it. Shifting uncomfortably, she wondered what he thought about her dad. 'It can't be as bad as having a Death Eater for a father. What if he thinks I'm a complainer?'

Malfoy broke her thoughts. "I guess we both have fathers who could do with a run in with some dementors. And ignorant, yet caring mothers."

Hermione thought about this. "I never thought about it that way but it's true. We're a pretty messed up pair. Ah well, at least there's Hogwarts, my real family, to look forward to."

Malfoy gave a dry laugh. "Yippee for you. I have no family. Anywhere. You have Potter and Weasel. I don't really have friends at school. Only followers."

"That's so sad." Hermione felt sorry for the boy she once hated enough to hit.

"It's not really that bad. I'm free of my father, and anyone who pins me as evil simply because of my last name at the end of this year. I'm leaving."

"Really, where are you planning on going?" Hermione asked interestdly.

Malfoy perked up at the note of curiosity in her voice. No one had cared about his future before now. "Well," he began in a excited voice, "I'm not really planning anything. I've already been accepted into the Ministry of Magic Australia."

"Wow, you must have gotten good OWL scores. Accepted already. I dunno if even I'd be accepted before I graduated."

"Nah, you got better scores than me. You topped our year and I came in second. I just have _really_ good connections." Malfoy said a note of admiration in his voice.

'Does he think I'm a good witch?' Hermione wondered. 'He really has changed.'

Malfoy continues in a somewhat subdues voice, "You know, nobody has ever cared what I'm going to do after, everyone simply thought I'd be a Death Eater or a playboy with my dad's money. I'm actually looking forward to doing something with my life for once," he broke off when they both took in the beautiful sight.

The sun was setting and you could see the outline of Hogwarts in the distance. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Hermione thought 'We'll be there in a few minutes and then it'll go back to when we hated each other.' She was surprised to find she didn't want to. 'This is the guy who has tortured you and your bast friends for years. _And _he's a Death Eater.' she scolded herself. While she turned these thought s over in her mind, Malfoy spoke.

"Hey, Granger, you know that once we get back, we have to pretend we hate each other again." Hermione was shocked he, yet again, was thinking the same things she was.

"Yeah, but it's not fair. Just because of our houses and our friends-"

"Your friends."

"Yes, my friends, we can't be civil to one another? It just doesn't make sense." Hermione said sadly. 'What had the school come to?' she wondered miserably, 'Fighting the prevents friendships?' But she wasn't the best friend of Harry Potter for nothing.

"Like I care what they think. I'll be civil to whomever I choose and no one can stop me." she said stubbornly and had to stop herself from sticking her tongue out, because no one was there to see it.

Malfoy sounded surprise when he answered, "Well, I guess the Sorting Hat got you right, didn't he? I can't be stopped when I want to be nice because, no one knows how to." he laughed weakly. "So where does this leave us?" he asked.

"How about friends?" said Hermione dubiously.

"Friends," Malfoy said almost like he was testing the word and Hermione felt a rush of pity for the boy, "alright, but can we keep the last name thing?"

"Sure, but may I ask _why_?" Hermione said somewhat skeptically.

"I've always called you that, unless I was being rude, and it would be weird to call you by your first name or hear 'Draco' coming from your mouth. Plus, it's kinda our thing, isn't it?"

Hermione thought this over and decided it was true. "Yeah, I guess it is. But we are almost there. I can see the first year boats coming back. The sorting must have started already."

"Ah well. We'll be there in time for the feast." Draco said.

'Typical guy' Hermione thought, 'only caring about the food.' But the more she listened to her own words, the more she realized they were false. 'He isn't really a typical guy. I've never met someone like him. It's bound to be an interesting year.' And with that thought they pulled up to the gates and saw a black figure leaning against the iron Hogwarts Crest. Waiting for them.


	4. Newbie

Hey thanks to all who reviewed—ps not many so please do!!!!! Dramione-Fan 17, I'll make this a Ron/Pansy one. To those who don't like pansy fics—you should have reviewed ;) jk, hope you like... hey-- you are meeting Demetra in this chappie so I still don't know what her last name should be–again _thanks _reviewers so it's gonna be boring. I'm not trying to be mean but sooo many hits and 7 reviews!!!!! 7 please review cuz no reviews make me think people don't like my story so I might start another one. Sorry bout that onto the story...

Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Newbie

Hermione and Malfoy both gulped audibly and giggled (on Hermione's part) weakly. A hulking figure waiting for them is never a good sign. Especially when that figure strongly resembles Severus Snape.

"Before we get expelled forever, tell me one thing." Malfoy whispered as though Snape could hear them already.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione grasped at the chance to take her mind off of detention for a year at the least.

"Why did you say you wouldn't tell Potter and Weaselbee? Something about not understanding..." Malfoy brought up a statement she had made an hour ago.

'Sometimes that boy startles me with his mind.' Hermione thought and proceeded to tell why her best friends wouldn't get her predicament at home.

"Ron wouldn't understand because he's always had parents who are loving and caring and he wouldn't be able to comprehend someone having less than two in love parents and three square meals a day. It's just not him,"

"Or his brain capacity."

"Shut up. And Harry never had parents, so he'd just think I'm lucky to have a family at all. He'd probably think, because he'd never say it to me, She's never had to live with the _Dursleys_ has she? They just wouldn't understand." Hermione finished the thought sadly.

"But they're your friends aren't they? It'd be best to tell them and have some comfort."

"You are my friend too Malfoy, remember? And I told you. That's all I'm gonna do for now ok?"

"Alri-gahhh" Malfoy changed his acceptance of her decision to a soft yell as they pulled up and a black shadow came in front of the bike.

"What do you two think you are _doing_?" the soft snarling voice of Severus Snape came as the two took off their helmets.

"Ummm, professor, we were-"

"And the train-"

"Then it was us left-"

"And Malfoy had his-"

"-bike and I took us-"

"We only thought-"

"The sorting-"

The two said this very quickly but stopped with the calculating look the Slytherin head of house was giving them. He didn't look angered, just astounded, but that was in all likelihood because of Malfoy, Hermione reckoned. He opened the gates and gesticulated them through it. Draco went first, with a half-hearted glance back at his bike, and Hermione was about to follow when another obscure, robed figure came flying down the walk.

Being the teacher's pet she is, she recognized the figure and the first thing she thought of was, 'I didn't know Professor McGonagall could run that fast.'

"Severus, Filch was saying you need to do something about the potion spills that are-" came McGonagalls voice but it cut off when she saw Hermione and Malfoy.

"Why aren't you two at the feast? Did Albus tell you to greet the new girl too? I have no idea why she is so late." McGonagall said, directing the last part to Snape.

'A new girl?' Hermione thought, 'I wonder why the professors didn't know we were late. She decided to explain before Snape could get them in trouble. "Professor, we both were late for the Hogwarts Express and we had no way of contacting you so Malfoy brought us both here on his motorcycle, and because Harry and Ron flew here in our second year, we knew we'd only miss some of the feast."

McGonagall looked astonished and clearly, they hadn't been missed. "Oh, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, we didn't know you two were missing. We have been making arrangements for a last minute addition to the seventh year. Both Heads missing the train, and showing up. Together." She threw her hands up in the air while transfiguring Draco's bike into a shiny silver rock. She then ushered them up the drive and motioned for Severus to stay there.

Hermione walked alongside Malfoy while glancing at him, eyebrows raised. He had never mentioned he was also a Head.

"I'll tell you later." he muttered, knowing he'd have a chance to talk with her before the night was over.

McGonagall walked briskly, waving them along when they came to the large doors that led to the Entrance Hall. "I have to go back and wait with Professor Snape, but I want you two to go in and sit down. Do not make a fuss and do not cause a scene. The sorting is over and you should arrive in time for the end of the headmasters speech. I shall speak to you when the feast is over and the new girl is situated. Please come to my office after you are dismissed and wait there for me." After making that speech, the transfiguration teacher turned right around and swept off.

"I guess we'd better go in huh?" Malfoy said to Hermione nonchalantly, as if he walked in late to a banquet every day.

"Yeah, " she returned, "but we should probably change."

"Nah, it'll cause enough of a scene with us walking in late and together anyway. Why not look cool doing it?" he replied.

They pushed open the heavy oak doors and went into the Entrance Hall. Helmets in hand they strode into the Great Hall just as Dumbledore was finishing his speech. There was a collective gasp frm the students as Draco and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking like they had come from a James Bond casting call.

All eyes were on them, some confused, some incredulous and yet some hostile. A pair, however was twinkling blue as though the owner knew exactly what happened and what the two now had in terms of a relationship. Both Hermione and Draco walked over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, respectively. As Hermione looked over and saw Harry and Ron motioning to the space between them, she glanced back at Malfoy, and saw him looking at her from his place at Zabini's side.

She broke eye contact and looked at her plate, filling it with all of her favorites. She brushed aside Harry and Ron's questions about her tardiness and her apparel, concentrating, instead, on Parvati's gushing comments about how good Malfoy looked in leather. 'It was, she thought, 'easier to listen to that Barbie's speech than tell her entire story fifteen times.'

Finally, she could ignore them no longer. Interrupting Ron asking what had happened to her hair, she exclaimed, "I was late for the train, OK? I was late and so was Malfoy and seeings as we are both Heads, he felt he had to give me a ride. That's all. Now Harry, Ron, I'll tell you the whole thing tomorrow but I have to go to Professor McGonagall's office soon, so I'd like to finish eating."

After the outburst, she put a piece of turkey into her mouth and smirked a bit. 'Bet they'd never expect something like that out of me.' She thought with a bit of pride. 'The had better get ready, 'cause I'm not the Hermione they all know and depend on for homework.' her thoughts ended savagely with more than a bit of resentment directed at the piece of scum called her father.

She knew that some of the attitude was from growing up so fast, being forced to. But that was the way she was now. Not so much different, but enough for those who loved her to notice.

Draco hoped very much that none of the Slytherins had figured which particular place he was directing his eyes so often, but his best friend Blaise knew him much too well.

"Hey man, so you like her or what." the soft Italian drawl came, almost characteristic to all things Slytherin.

Draco looked over, surprised, no hostility in Blaise's voice at all made him wonder who he meant. "Who Zabini?" although, he knew who he had been staring at.

"If you don't want to tell me anything, you don't have to. But you better get your feelings straightened out, 'cause you're gonna be living with her." Blaise mentioned, almost shocking Draco out of his seat.

"What did you say?"

"You two are heads, if I'm correct in assuming you are staring at the particular Gryff girl that you walked in with, and Heads live in the _Head _Tower." Blaise said matter-of-factly, oblivious, or ignoring the look of shock on his best friends face. "Well, I'm hoping for treacle tart, aren't-"

Blaise broke off when a girl, clad in robes of black only (no house colors) burst in through the doors and at a half run, went up to the Head table. She didn't look ashamed or abashed at disrupting, rather she held up her head in a way that reminded Hermione of Malfoy.

Dumbledore spoke with the girl for a moment, and with the entire Hall silent, he stood and motioned to the girl saying, "I want you all to bid welcome to a new member of our seventh year, all the way from the United States, Demetra."

The applause in th hall was punctuated with questions about the house she was going to be in and who she was. The girl did nothing ever experienced at Hogwarts by the students, she stepped up to the front of the raised place for the High Table and said,

"Hi everyone, I'm Demetra. Demetra Sparks. I transferred here because my old school was stupid and had to close so I decided to come to the awesomest school I could find, which ended up being a tie between here and that school in France with the annoying name I cannot pronounce to save my life. I ahh-bviously chose here. I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, 'cause I've heard the best things about it, and I think that this school year will be really fun. Oh and I love all of your accents." She said this all in an American drawl.

Dumbledore obviously told her to sit anywhere, so with a contemptuous glance at the Slytherin table, she flounced off to the Gryffindors. Hermione focused on what she looked like and saw that she had blond hair with red streaks in it, a fire engine red. She had a heart shaped face with a pointed chin, and bright purple eyes.

Demetra came and sat down between Dean and Ron and immediately said, "HI I'm Demetra and _you're_ Ron Weasley, aren't you?" Ron looked flustered as Demetra continued.

"I don't know the rest of you but I'm sure I'll be in Gryffindor and we'll all get to hang out a lot so it'd probably be best to just make friends with me now." She smiled at Hermione and 'Mione was struck with a feeling of familiarity, but she couldn't place it. She knew no 'Sparks' so she dismissed the thought.

Harry on the other hand was staring at the girl like he had never seen another human before. "You honestly don't know me?" he asked. Hermione giggled, knowing this was a first for Harry in the magical world.

"Course not. Why would I? I've lived in America for six years. I hardly know anyone here anymore anyway. I just know Ron because-" with this she broke off and blushed a bit.

"Come on, Demetra right? I know you are brave enough to be in Gryffindor just by your little speech but you can't tell us where you know Ron from?" Ginny, who had Dean's hand in hers spoke up.

"Oh alright. My best friend in the states loves getting Witch Weekly America, and you were voted cutest male hero last month. She is absolutely in love with you. It's funny, but yeah, that's how I know you." Demetra took one look at Ron's face and burst out laughing. So did everyone else, except Ron, he looked as though he had been hit over the head with a mallet.

Hermione knew this girl was going to be their good friend and as they were all laughing she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Scanning it, she noticed that many of them had not taken kindly to being called below Gryffindor.

Her eyes, however fell upon a certain blond who was staring vehemently at the laughing newbie. He had a look upon his face that Hermione couldn't place and as soon as he felt her eyes upon him, he dropped his gaze and concentrated very hard on his plate. Blaise Zabini was talking to Malfoy and she looked back at her friends.

Dumbledore dismissed them with a wave and she told the rest she had to go see McGonagall. Demetra looked up at her.

"So do I, you can show me where her office is. I don't know."

Draco was still sitting at the Slytherin table with his eyes focused upon the blond/red headed girl. 'She must have gotten contacts, purple eyes, honestly.' he thought. 'Oh no, why is she coming over here, with Granger? What am I gonna-"

"Malfoy, we have to go McGonagall's office remember, and Demetra here, has to go to." Hermione said, waving her hand in front of Malfoy's face to get him moving.

"Oh, alright. Demetra, hello." Malfoy said, cursing himself for his stupidity. 'What if she acted like she didn't know him. After all, he hadn't seen her in what, six years?'

"Hello, what's your name?" Demetra said pushing her small nose in the air. Hermione thought it a bit much but agreed with her. Malfoy could be annoying.

Draco, however was annoy_ed_. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Let's go." he said haughtily and stalked off. If she didn't want anyone knowing, then fine. _He _wasn't going to tell.

The trio walked off to McGonagall's office, Draco glancing at Hermione and ignoring Demetra, Demetra glaring at Draco, while talking to Hermione and Hermione caught in the middle wondering what was going on.

OK so some twists here. Demetra dosen't really have purple eyes, she's just one of those peole who wear bright pink combat boots because it's her mood so any suggestions on clothing I'll take em. I won't say anything about Draco + Deme yet (said like Deh-Mee) soo good luck predicting. I really didn't like this chappie but I was getting over a HUGE case of writers block.

Draco says "If you review, I'll give you a HUG!"

Mione, "Nuh huh, you only get to hug meeeee"

Draco, "I'll hug the fangirls who review cuz we aren't together yet haha.

Mione, "Vanquishluver, get us 2gether soon so Draco can't hug reviewers."


	5. Dont' Tell

Hi, 5 chapters done woo hoo! Ok, almost 400 hits and less than 10 reviews soo, not doing too good. Please review, I need to know what you are thinking and if you like my writings I'd like to comment

Dramione-Fan 17—you have been great, reviewing and reading so I thank thee.

Cornilia 248— is awesome too, keep reading!! I'll maker her wear them next chappie

Jessierose 85— thank you for the lovely comment on my writing, it's nice to know you like it!

Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Tell.

Hermione and Demetra were talking as they and Malfoy made their way to McGonagall's office. Hermione was interested in the newcomer's view of Hogwarts, America and anything else she though of. Hermione could see they were going to be great friends.

"So Demetra,-"

"You can call me Deme." Demetra interrupted. 'She seems to have no inhibitions about speaking her mind, at least.'

"O.K. Deme, so how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked, a bit in awe of the heedless manner of the young witch.

"Oh, it's beautiful. It's a bit stuffier than my old school, there, we got to do, basically whatever we wanted, as long as we got good grades." She said.

Hermione thought it sounded wonderful. She could have taken a few days off here and there. For studying of course. "So why did it shut down?"

"Oh, well the Ministry decided that it wasn't a good enough school, most of the test scores were awful and I easily topped the place, but they withdrew funding, so we all had to get out." she looked sort of gloomy about her school closing, but Deme seemed like the kind of person who could get past things.

"And," Hermione said, " why do you have red streaks and purple eyes, Deme?" She had been dying to know if it was a fashion statement in America, or if the girl was simply crazy.

"Oh that, "Deme exclaimed, "Well, that's just how I express myself. I'll probably change ti tonight. Green eyes like that adorable black haired dude, sitting next to you."

"You mean Harry?" Hermione giggled. Demetra obviously found Harry cute, and Harry might like her, so maybe this could be fun.

"Yeah," Demetra said a bit dreamily, "why did he think I knew him. I was almost about to reply with a pick-up line but I'm glad I though about what I was going to say for a change."

"Because, he is the most famous Wizard ever, and defeated Lord Voldemort last year, with Ronnikins and my help. Along with other people of course, but it was mainly us and Dumbledore." Hermione laughed at the expression on Deme's face as she took in what she was saying.

"OMG, I totally did NOT know. I'm so sorry! He must think I'm an idiot." Demetra exclaimed.

Hermione was fast to set her straight. The plan forming in her mind would _not_ work if Deme thought Harry hated her. "No, no. Harry was pleased because he hates all of the attention he gets, and when you didn't know him, it probably took all of his self-restraint to not do a happy dance."

Hermione giggled at the thought and soon both girls were laughing. Malfoy stopped and stared at them, but they paid him no mind. Until, that is he cleared his throat and motioned towards McGonagall's office door.

Hermione blushed, but Demetra didn't and she strode right up to the door and gave it a few sharp raps. Professor McGonagall came out and ushered Demetra in, but when the two Heads tried to follow, she said,

"No, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Stay ut here until I'm done with Ms.... Sparks, is it?"

Draco saw Demetra give him a wink and a wave towards the female Head while assuring McGonagall, that indeed was her last name.

'Sparks,' thought Draco, 'Hah!'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Demetra _

I was in Mrs. McGonagall's office, only they called them 'professor' here. I was pretty sure only the strange principal knew about me, and I wasn't going to share with the whole class. Not now anyway.

"So, Ms. Sparks,-"

"Demetra." I said. I hated being called 'Ms.' It sounded so formal!

"Excuse me?" asked the old teacher.

"I'd like it better if you called me by my first name thank you very much." I would defiantly get confused if people started calling me by my 'last' name.

"Alright then. Demetra, here is your schedule. You had very high test scores and I have checked with the student body and you have four classes with Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy out there, and one with Ms. Granger only, and one with Mr. Malfoy only. I could tell you others that are in your classes, but you obviously know them, so if you need help, ask one of them." She continued.

'Well that just sucks!' I thought. 'Five out of six classes with Draco! I wasn't going to survive. But at least I got to hang with Hermione. Geeze, I'm gonna have to figure out a nick-name for her 'cause H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e is so long.

"You will be living in one of the towers, one for each house. Here is the sorting hat which will tel you what house you shall be placed in." McGonagall dragged out a old ugly hat.

It had a wide rip near the brim that opened and said quietly, " Well, well, well. A new member to walk our hallowed halls. You shall be difficult to place I can see now."

McGonagall placed the thing on my head and I barley suppressed a groan. I could feel it reading my thoughts so I started employing Occlumency. I had learned this from my aunt at a very young age and, while I hated the crazy woman, I had to admit, it was useful.

The hat was incredibly strong though and soon broke my barriers. "Well now. A strong one," it whispered in my head, "A sense of cunning almost instinct, but brave beyond many. Intelligent, oh yes. And surprisingly loyal. You _are_ hard to place. You'd do well in any house I'm sure, but because of your background, I'm inclined to say-"

I thought at it, "You had better not say Slytherin or you'll become a pile of cleaning rags." my tone harsher than necessary."

"Not Slytherin eh? But don't you think you _belong _there? I mean-" the hat was again interrupted by my thoughts.

"NO! I will not carry on the disgusting tradition and I wanna be in Gryffindor, like Hermione!"

The hat chuckled. "Hermione Granger. She was particularly difficult. She could have gone in any house, like yourself, and excelled, but she chose, like yourself, Gryffindor. Those your age _do _seem to like deciding their fate."

"Just put me in Gryffindor so I can leave."

"Alright, but it would do well for you to remember, _'Like branches on a tree we grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one. Each of our lives will always be a special part of the other._' GRYFFINDOR."

The hat shouted out the last word and McGonagall took it off me with a frown. I'd bet no student had a conversation with the hat like I had just had.

"What did it say to you?" the nosey teacher asked. "It's never taken so long with a student since Mr. Potter."

"Oh, it gave me a stupid quote. _'Like branches on a tree we grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one. Each of our lives will always be a special part of the other.'_ Wonder what it means." Like I actually cared?

"Oh, Ms. Sp- Demetra, it sounds like a quote telling you not to grow away from your friends in America, although, that quote-author unknown- is most commonly used in relationship to siblings.

Great. Perfect. That's just faboo. The stupid hat now knows. Hmmph. "Alright Mrs.- 'professor'. I'll just tell Hermione and Draco to come in now, shall I?" and with that I skipped lightly out of the office and motioned the two silent heads in.

**I know it's not that long, but I wanted to give you some hints.**

**Anybody got Deme's sitch yet? Well, please review!!!! **

**Again, Ideas for clothing (outrageous) for Demetra! **

**Don't be afraid of the button, it wont bite!**

**\/ Just click \/**


	6. all kinds of Riddles

**Hey, , , better with reviews! But please comment on my writing and the story line. Do you like it so far? **

**I'll probably reveal who Deme is to you but leave the characters out of it. **

**Oh and do you like the point of views? **

**Or the all knowing 'narrator'?**

**Sorry for not updating in soooo long, but I've been working on my other story–Behind the Scenes. It's Dramione too, so if you want to read it =)**

Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~all kinds of Riddles

'Gosh, Deme has been in there for a very long time!' though Hermione. Malfoy hadn't volunteered any information on the subject of Demetra and seemed to be determined not to let her bring it up, so he was studying the wall and remaining silent.

'Oh well, I know for sure she has a crush on Harry, and I don't like Ron anymore, so this year is the year to set my friends up. Now all I need is a plan...' Hermione thought to herself, still eyeing Malfoy. She was working out the large parts of her plan when Demetra came out, smirked at Malfoy, winked at her and motioned them in.

Hermione walked in first as Malfoy shook himself out of his stupor, and they closed the door. The smallish desk was cluttered with parchment and biscuit tins, and something Hermione thought looked suspiciously like catnip.

"Well," began the professor, "you both are Heads this year, congratulations." Her voice sounded like she had said this to all of the previous Heads. "You shall be sharing the Head tower, an invisible tower that is bedrooms, bathrooms, and a common room for you both."

"Professor," began Hermione, "where is it? I've never seen a portrait for the Head's tower. And I know every inch of this castle, you know that."

McGonagall smiled a bit. "Yes, well, it's not common knowledge is it? And it's traditional for a riddle to be given to the Heads so they can find it themselves. I daresay you'll have an easier time than most, but it won't be on Mr. Potter's map." **(AN)**

"Oh, okay." Hermione said, already thinking of places it could be.

McGonagall continued, "Well, I'll give you the riddle in a moment, but first your duties. We are having the Winter Celebration later than normal this year, so you will have more time to plan it. You must organize Hogsmede days, and patrol the corridors on Sunday nights. The prefects will take care of most of the House related duties, but you will have more responsibilities about the school."

Hermione already knew this, and by the look on Malfoy's face, he did too, or he didn't care.

"You will also be responsible for Demetra Sparks getting to the right classes. She has Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Astronomy with you both, Care of Magical Creatures with you Mr. Malfoy, and Arithmancy with you, Ms. Granger." This made Malfoy look up.

"What?" he gasped. "We have _five _classes together?" He looked outraged. Hermione was more convinced than ever to find out what the history between the two of them was.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you do, and you'd better take care of her or you shall be sent straight to Professor Dumbledore." she said, sternly.

McGonagal held out a small piece of parcment to both Hermione and the still scowling Malfoy. They took it and read it quickly. It was the riddle to get to their tower. She gave them another sheet wich listed the prefect meetings for the next term and opened the door.

Hermione left and found Demetra sitting on the floor listening to a bright green i-pod. "How did you get it to work?" she asked knowing full well muggle devices didn't work at Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah, it's been fixed with spells so many times, it's full of magic now. I'm lucky too, 'cause I can't live without it." Demetra said getting to her feet.

Malfoy came out a second later and mumbled to Hermione, "I'll meet you at the common room."

Demetra started walking in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor tower, so Hermione thought it's be best to give her directions. Or a map.

"Deme, to get to the Fat Lady, she's your portrait, you go along this corridor, take a left, go up two flights of stairs, take a right, up another flight of stairs and at the end of the second corridor on your right you'll see the Fat Lady. Do you know the password?"

"Yeah,"she answered. "McGonagall gave it to me. It's **semper fortis**, or _always brave_. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"'Course."

Demetra smoothed back her short red and blonde hair and Hermione had another flash of recognition. This time she linked it to something tangible, but she wasn't going to confront random people without proof, so as Deme walked away, she resolved to look into the past of Demetra Sparks.

Hermione looked again at the riddle and within seconds, had figured out where the common room was. She was slightly worried about Malfoy and decided to catch him up, incase he didn't know where he was going.

She found him staring at the parchment while leaning up against a wall, confusion evident on his pale features. She went up to him and grabbed the paper. "Need some help?" she asked playfully.

"Ummm...no. I can figure it out myself." said Malfoy stubbornly. She smirked at him, knowing full well he needed her help if he wanted to sleep in his bed tonight.

"Are you sure?" sh said again.

"Alright, alright. But you can never tell anyone I accepted your help. I think this is my first time. Ever." he teased back.

"Alright. What does it say again?" Hermione asked. Just to make sure. Although she had memorized it and said it in her head along with Malfoy.

"After darkest night you will find all you kneed,

turn to the right, you will find a foolish deed.

The middle of middle, if a is a start.

Answer his riddle, or you'll have to part."

"Now," said Malfoy frustratedly, "what does that _mean_?" Hermione again smirked, the knowledge of being smarter than Malfoy made her slightly giddy.

"Well, night and kneed are both spelt wrong, so it's Knight and Need. So the first line is the darkest knight in the castle-or the black suit of armor on the first floor west corridor. All you need obviously refers to the blank stretch of wall, or the way to access the Room of Requirement, which is down that corridor. Turn to the right, you will see the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, trying to teach those trolls ballet. There are 3 trolls. If 'D', or the middle of middle is 4 because A is 1, then we must ask Barnabas for a riddle, and we have to answer it to get in. Like the Ravenclaw common room." Hermione finished triumphantly.

Malfoy was standing, slightly hunched, with his mouth open. He shut it and shook his head murmuring, "Well, I guess _that's_ why they call you the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione giggled and started making her way to the west corridor. Malfoy caught up and they walked silently to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. But it wasn't an impatient or awkward silence. It was comfortable.

She came up to Barnabas and said, "We are the Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, I believe you have a riddle for us?"

Barnabas held up his hand to the troll who was about to hit him and said, "Hello lassie. Yes, I'm Barny and only you two can get the riddles, anyone can come in, but you have to be with them. Your riddle is,

**I have a hundred legs, But cannot stand.  
I have a long neck, But no head.  
I cannot see, and I'm swift and airy, as can be.  
What am I?"**

Hermione thought for all of two seconds before she replied confidently, "A broom."

Barny said, "Correct." and swung open, revealing a large portrait hole.

Malfoy and Hermione stepped into Head tower and gasped. I was gold and silver furnishings, with black leather couches before a roaring fire. Two mahogany staircases one with red carpeting and one with green obviously led to their bedrooms and bathrooms. There were tables and comfy chairs that Hermione immediately thought would be better than the library. She also saw, to her delight a wall completely filled with bookshelves, although only one had some books in it.

Hermione went over to see the titles, and saw that they were all rooms. The Great Hall, Gryffindor Tower, The Kitchen, etc. etc. She pointed them out to Malfoy who was about to go up to his room. He looked at him and then a smirk appeared.

"Well, well, well. You can't figure it out?" he said, just teasing.

"Oh come on Malfoy, just tell me if you know." she returned.

"Well, it's obviously a way to get to each room in the castle from here. Look," and he pulled the book that was marked 'Kitchen'. It slid out halfway, and stopped. Then the bookcase swung open to reveal a gap in the wall of the kitchen.

"Ms. Hermione!" squeaked a voice, and Hermione looked down to see Dobby. She thought it was a bit rude to come into the kitchen and not get something, (She had gotten over SPEW) so she said,

"Dobby, can you get Malfoy and I some hot cocoa, and some biscuits?" Dobby immediately went to fetch a silver tray and goblets, with a plate of bikkies, and Hermione grabbed them, said thank-you and she and Malfoy retreated into thier tower.

"How _do_ you keep that figure while eating foods like that at this time of night, dah-ling? Said Malfoy in a mock-fruity voice while claiming the plate of cookies.

She said back, "I really don't know, but you shouldn't eat _all_ of those if you want to keep yours!"

They continued joking around for a while, until all of the food was gone, and their cocoa was half finished. Then they lapsed into thoughtful silence while sitting next to each other on the small black loveseat (that had looked the comfiest – nothing connected to the name haha).

Hermione was thinking about Deme and her possible relationship with Harry and to Malfoy, and Malfoy himself and his friendship, that she now saw herself valuing.

Draco was thinking about Demetra and whether he should spill her secret to everyone or just Hermione, and Hermione's acceptance of him, even though he had done so many bad things, especially to _her_ in his life.

With all of this running through their heads, cocoa running through their bodies, a warm fire and a _very_ comfy seat, they both nodded off, not realizing that they were sleeping with one head on a shoulder, one head on a chest. It was probably the most peaceful night either of them had had since the beginning of summer.

**Awwwww. Good Friends ONLY. They don't know they're gonna end up together.**

**LONGGGG chapter but I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE review!**

**Deme's secret shall be revealed in the next chapter. I was going to reveal it in this one, but I didn't want them to have a really serious talk.**

**LOVE YOU ALL~~~~~vanquishluver**


	7. the secret 1

Thank-you to all reviewers and I hope you like this chppie. SORRY for it being out so late, but I wanted it to be good and got grounded frum the computer. Well c ya the review button =)

'Should I tell her?' thought Draco, as Granger slept. On his lap. She had shifted there during the night, and Draco was not going to wake her up. Now that they were friends, he wanted her to like him, not hate him. 'Does it matter if _one_ person knows? Or should I let Dems tell her. God, I've missed her.' Hermione stirred and he bent over her, knowing she had plenty of time to wake up and go down to breakfast. 'I'll let Deme tell her, and if Dems doesn't and Granger asks me _then_ I'll tell her.'

Satisfied with his conclusion, Draco took to watching Hermione. She really looked different when she slept. It was like when she laughed. She didn't have the uptight look she had in first year, or the worried look she had in second year, or the crazed look she had from too many subjects in third, or the 'oh merlin my best friend's gonna die' look in fourth, or even fifth which was almost scarily dangerous, sixth; a strange year where he didn't see her, for the war had been going on.

'She's actually kind of pretty." he thought to himself. Then he remembered it was _Granger_ and he dissmissed the idea. 'I must admit she's chang-' he thought, but was interrupted by a voice in his head.

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you like her._' the voice said He was astonished, for he had not heard the particular voice in a while. He prodded along the connection linking his mind to the one who had invaded it. He saw in his mind's eye a think weak band of light, forgotten and limp. Now it was slightly brighter, and he felt ecstatic.

'Dems, is that _you_?' he thought back.

'_Well duh. Who else would it be? Anyhoo, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not talking to you and you'd better not tell _anyone_ Hermione included, alright?_' Demetra's thoughts came into his mind.

'Will you still link with me?' he asked although he doubted it.

'_No_,' Demetra said, confirming his thought. '_I don't need to talk to you. I have no connection to you anymore, and this link is for babies. If I need to talk to you, I'll owl._' With that, he felt Demetra's conscience retreat from his, and he felt more alone than when she had left the first time.

Hermione stirred as he sighed audibly and she shifted around on his lap. He was used to her being there and he had forgotten she was lying in his legs. It wasn't awkward or weird, simply normal, as though she slept there every night. 'But it's not because I _like_ her, or anything.' Draco reminded himself. 'Deme doesn't know what she's talking about.

Hermione was sleeping pretty soundly and was dreaming. She was in a wood and she was happy. Happier than she had been for a while and she was peaceful, warm, and comfy. The wood was silent and she felt a certain companionship that made her feel -not crowded, but not lonely either. The wind swept throughout the woods quickly and with a sound like a sigh, and Hermione decided that the wood was going to be there when she wanted to come back, so she slowly woke. up.

She felt rested and knew she had the best sleep she had had since the summer. She opened her eyes and stared for a second into bright silver shot with blue. Then she realized what she was gaping at and jumped. She banged into Malfoy's nose slightly, for she had been looking into his eyes. He gave a small yell and she clambered off of his lap.

"Gawd Granger," Malfoy started, "What did you do that for?" he was rubbing his nose. She must have smashed into him harder than she thought.

"Sorry, but I didn't know I was sleeping..." she trailed off gesturing to his legs.

"Oh." Malfoy slightly blushed. "Well, you looked really peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you."

Hermione was oddly touched by this and she said, "Well, thanks. Um I have to go get ready now, I'm meeting Demetra for breakfast." With the mention of her mysterious friend, Malfoy stiffened, but Hermione was already heading up to her room.

He called out, "You have about 15 minutes, and I'll go down with you, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." responded Hermione, rummaging in her trunk for her white oxford shirt, gray skirt and Gryffindor themed tie. She got dressed and slung her robes over her too. Then she went to her large marble and gold bathroom, and put on bare essentials. Mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow (purple to make her brown eyes look browner), shimmer spell, and a few dabs of concealer to get rid of the fading bruises under her eyes.

She came down to see a dressed Malfoy, with his hair slicked back, for the first time in years. She raised her eyebrows at his hairdo, and he blushed. _Again_.

"Well, it used to be my thing, you know. I thought it'd be good to do for the first day, so all the teachers know who I am." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, sure Malfoy," Hermione replied. "If you don't want to tell me the reason of the 'do, then fine." She went over to the portrait hole and he jumped up to open it. He then grabbed her bag and held it and the door for her.

Hermione, a feminist all the way, took back her bag, and said, "You know, chivalry is dead." but it made her feel goo to know he'd do something like that.

Malfoy took back the bag and they both stepped out of the large hole. "I don't care. I'm not dead, and you, as a Gryffindork, should _love_ chivalry." he laughed at the logic that she was trying, unsuccessfully to get around, and Hermione joined in.

Hermione went straight to the Great Hall, and she and malfoy seperated when they got there. She knew that, although she was eating with Demetra, she would be bombarded with questions from the rest of her friends. She prepared herself for the worst, but the boys seemed to at Quidditch practice, and only Ginny and Demetra were in the usual place. Hermione went over and sat down across from the two girls who seemed to be in a very heated discussion. Hermione wondered why Then she caught on to the argument.

"Demetra you're not allowed to wear that. You have potions first and you are gonna get detention." Ginny was saying. Hermione quickly glanced at the 7th year and noticed some very unorthodox clothing.

Her hair was blond still ,with green tips, and she had green contacts, her shirt was spray painted and ripped, with safety pins all down one side. Her tie flashed gold and maroon and she wore very short black skirt. Under that were black and white patterned leggings that screamed crazy. She also wore knee high combat boots.

"Uh Deme, Gin's right. You can't wear that." Hermione said grabbing some toast.

Demetra stuck out her pointed chin and said, "I'll wear what I want."

Hermione battled with her loyalty to friends and her Headship, and her friend won. With a defeated sigh, she bit into the toast, clearly not pressing the matter. She suddenly looked up and remembered that she wanted to ask Demetra about her name.

"So Deme, Sparks is a pretty cool name huh? Are you a pureblood?" Hermione asked, knowing that if her hunch was correct she'd answer...

"Yes." said Demetra quickly, then cringed. Hermione smirked quickly and continued.

"You said you lived here before, right? Well, I don't recall seeing a 'Sparks' in any books, and I've read a lot of them." Ginny snorted out her juice, but Hermione continued. "Demetra, why'd you move?"

Demetra seemed to be staring past her and Hermione whipped around. She saw Malfoy locking eyes with her new friend and nodding his head. Demetra shook hers minutely.

"Oh, you know Malfoy?" slyly put in Hermione.

"What?oh yes, I knew him before I left."

"Oh that's great, when' you leave again?"

"About seven years ago." Deme replied looking cornered.

Hermione changed tactic, "Hey Deme, you know you'd look good with your hair pushed back, don't you think Gin?" Ginny, who by now had realized Hermione was up to something, nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione took her hands and pushed the fine blonde hair away from a blushing Demetra's face. "Wow, Deme, you look great. It really screams 'Sparks'." chuckled Hermione.

Demetra slapped her hand away and looked once again at Malfoy. She sighed and said, "I'll tell you two, but _no one_ else, understand?"

Hermione and Ginny both murmured their agreements.

"Well, I left England for America for personal reasons. My family was, lets just say I didn't agree with their views. Well, I went to a magical boarding school like this one and I stayed the summer with my pen pal. Then, as you know, my school shut down and my brother begged me to come back here."

Ginny, who wasn't as astute as Hermione said, "You have a brother?"

Hermione smiled in anticipation. This was what she had been dying to confirm.

Demetra looked around then lowered her voice. "Yeah, well, you see, my last name isn't really _Sparks_. That's why I wanted McGonagall to call me by my first name. It'd be too confusing."

Ginny interrupted. "Wait, you're not a Sparks? Then who are you?"

"I changed my name because I didn't want to be affiliated with my family anymore, or my brother who I now have to practically live with. You see, my real name is Demetra _Malfoy_. And Draco is my twin."

After this shocking announcement, to Ginny at least, there was silence. Hermione had figured it out but she didn't know they were _twins_. She had heard about magical twins having bonds that kept them together. Like the Patil twins, who never went far from one another.

"Wasn't it hard to leave Malfoy, though ? I mean you're Malfoy too, ummm, leave Draco?" Ginny was obviously thinking along the same lines.

"Well, yeah, we were really close, but he was a jerk and so it wasn't that bad. The really bad thing was- Demetra got cut off when Harry and Ron slid down next to them.

"Hey you guys." said Ron. "Harry's a horrible person you know? He mad us practice at six. _Six_!"

Hermione didn't try and conceal the frustration of not hearing the rest of Demetras statement. "Well, I get up early every day! Suck it up Ron. And don't you, either of you, dare ask me one single question about yesterday, or how I look, alright?"

Harry and Ron simultaneously dug into their bacon, showing they'd be asking soon. Hermione gave a sigh and finished her toast. She had potions first with Deme and Draco, and it promised to be interesting.


	8. the secret 2

Haha-I am putting a new room in the head tower simply because I felt like writing a fun decorating scene. Oh Im calling malfoy Draco from Hermione's perspective because then they'd confuzzle Demetra. Okay? K. So yeah. Here goes...wait...I got 4 reviews for my last chappie! That's why I waited this long because I didn't know if anyone was reading it, but I'll continue for

**Dramione-Fan 17**

**cornilia243**

**tfobmv18**

**genderless-but straight**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!

Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the secret 2

The girls finished their breakfast long before Harry and Ron, so Hermione thought it best to show Demetra around the castle. At least, that's what she told the boys. Harry and Ron both gave her significant looks, telling her that she couldn't avoid their questions forever. Hermione just smiled serenely.

"Come on you guys, we should go down to potions now. And Gin, what do you have first?" Hermione asked so the boys could hear. She knew they wouldn't follow if they knew that they were going to potions early.

"Oh, mmm, leme check." Ginny rummaged in her bag. "I have...Charms. With Flitwick so it's on the way to the dungeons. They all put their bags over their shoulders and set off. As soon as they were out of the Entrance Hall, Hermione blurt out.

"Well? What was the worst part? And do you and Malf- I mean Draco talk or write? How about the whole Death Eater thingy? Tell us _everything_!"

Demetra, instead of looking flustered, laughed. She clearly didn't have a problem with people flinging questions at her. Overall she seemed very collected.

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "Well, I'll start with the easiest. Draco and I haven't talked since he heard my school was closing, but he didn't' think I was actually going to come. Oh, and I _talked_ to him yesterday." Hermione caught the slight emphasis on the word 'talked' but she decided to store it away for later.

"Then, The Death Eater thing is simple, I am not one, and I never plan to be one. Anyone in my family who is one, is NOT a member of my family anymore." Demetra stuck her nose up in the air and pointed her already pointed chin.

Hermione wondered if Deme knew that Malfoy was a Death Eater, or used to be one. So she asked.

"Oh yeah, well I knew, but he told me it wasn't his choice and I found out that he actually saved your guyses lives once or twice by giving excuses not to let the DE's in Hogwarts. Eventually though, he had to, but now that Voldie's gone, he's good. I know he's not evil. I just know."

Hermione accepted this and proceeded to listen to Demetras answers again.

"As for the worst part, well, the hardest thing about leaving Draco, was two things actually. One was the fact he absolutely hated our parents too, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want me to leave either, but he made a choice. At the time, I thought that he was choosing our 'rents over me, but then I realized he was giving me a chance to escape with out our parents coming after me.

He convinced them that they were better off with one perfect child, and they should forget me like a long ago mistake. I didn't mind this in the least, because I think it was a mistake that got me those two demons for parents. Draco actually saved my life."

Hermione and Ginny stopped still in their tracks, a bit away from the Charms classroom. Malfoy, save a bunch of peoples lives? Malfoy love someone enough to lie and become a DE? _Malfoy_ hate his parents and be GOOD?

"Wow." They said at the same time, and Deme smirked, emphasizing her resemblance to her twin.

She continued. "As for the other hard thing, well, Draco and I are both powerful. DE's are paired up for their strength, it was a 'happy' coincidence that Lucius and Narcissa actually liked each other. Voldie wanted a strong second generation. Drake and I-" she stopped short at a giggle.

"I'm sorry," laughed Hermione, "but _Drake_?" Demetra allowed Hermione to calm down before continuing.

"Draco and I share more than a normal magical twin bond. We can allow each other to hear our thoughts, and so communicate over immeasurable distances. Draco kept begging me to come back when I first left, and I must admit, I was a it mean.

I told him to quit talking to me, and he did. Our connection hasn't been used for years, except for the other night, I re-connected us, well just strengthened the connection, because it's always there, and told him not to tell anyone."

Hermione had digested this and Ginny burst out, "Cool! I wish I was like that, it's be so fun to annoy Ron with stuff in his head all day!"

Just then the bell rang and Demetra and Hermione waved to Ginny, who darted into the Charms classroom, before they set off down the steps to the dungeon.

"Wow, Demetra, that's one heck of a story!" Hermione mused. She, admittedly had plenty of her own, especially her most recent, but this one was bizzare! Malfoy being good!

"Well," said Demetra, "I try to lead an interesting life! You should hear all my stories about jumping off stuff and then using magic to save myself at the last moment. They can be pretty intense!"

Both girls laughed, and reached the dungeons. Hermione glanced over at Demetra and realized she still had green eyes. And an outrageous outfit.

"Deme," she began, going into Head mode, "You _cannot_ wear that. Snape'll take loads of points off. And you wear those contacts to hide your eye color right?"

Demetra, for the first time looked sheepish, "Yeah, my eyes standout. They look just like Draco's. Silver shot with-"

"Blue." Hermione finished, remembering how she woke up.

Demetra brightened. "But Sev won't take points off me. He knows. He's my and draco's god dad.

"What?"

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it? I've heard the stories 'bout Sev, but he is actually decent. It's just his reputation. When he came to visit me in America, he told me stories about all the kids who were afraid of his and the one he- wait- you're the one. OMG I so didn't realize!" Demetra laughed.

"What? Im the one _what_?" Hermione asked looking concerned. After all Snape had called her an insufferable know it all at one point.

"You're the, and I quote, "Gryffindor genius, who, no matter what I do to intimidate her, get every single stinking question right! Yet, she's the only one who can help her dunderheaded friends not fail. Oh how I'd love to fail Weasley...etc. Etc." Deme laughed again.

"Snape said _that_? About _me_?" Hermione asked. That was almost like a _compliment_!

"Yeh! But, we'd better go in. The bell rang like two minutes ago, and Sev just went in."

"Oh right. And Deme, if you want to remain incognito, then don't call _Professor Snape_ Sev."

"Oh right." And they entered the dungeon.


	9. NO! right?

**Hey, didn't really give you guys a chance to review so im not gonna harp on. **

**Oh wait–one thing about reviews=== Dramione-Fan 17 is da bomb!!! So is cornilia243 and tfombv18**

**K, im done.**

**SEATING CHARTS!!! and a bit of pansy, so yeah.**

Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NO!, right?

Demetra and Hermione ran in at the last second. Snape was facing his desk, so he didn't notice who it was, he merely smirked, about to deduct points from the latecomers. Draco thought, 'God, I'm so glad Dems told Hermi- Granger.' Being the Malfoy he was, he didn't allow himself to acknowledge the slip-up. 'I really wanna see what Snape does to Deme. She _does_ tend to call him Sev. And just look what she's wearing. This should be interesting.'

Deme, at that moment, coughed. Rather loudly. Snape glowered and turned around. "Do you have a reason for interrupting my cl-" His eyes widened at the sight of Demetra and he stumbled slightly.

"Yeah, I do. I'm new. Demetra _Sparks_." Draco caught the accent on Sparks, and by the smirk on Hermione face, she did too. 'Boy that girl can smirk like a Slytherin. She almost looks pre-" That time was a bit harder, but he managed to convince himself it was just the enthusiasm of seeing Dems again, and he was being overly nice to everyone.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Sparks. Welcome. What _are_ you wearing?" At this he almost _smiled_. Draco knew the Severus and Deme were close, as he was their god father, but the rest of the class didn't. There were outbreaks of whispering. Snape flicked his wand lazily at the open door and it shut with a bang. The class quieted down

"Oh that, well, I think uniform are constricting of my personal artistic abilities, so I made some improvements. And, you should know who I am. Weren't you at the feast Sev?" Demetra questioned, and Hermione punched her in the leg. The grin slipped off and Demetra looked, for once in her life, remorseful.

The class erupted. Snape was obviously fighting the fact that his a student was talking back to him, and that student was practically his daughter.

"Ms. *cough* Sparks. You will remember in the future to call me _Professor_ Snape, and I do not tolerate talking back in my class. I'm sure you were told this, or perhaps not. Professor McGonagal did tell me that both Heads were in charge of you. Ms. Granger, why did Ms. Sparks fail to know the proper conduct?"

Draco was furious. Of course Snape'd find a way to blame it on Hermione. She didn't deserve detention, and he knew that she had most likely told Demetra about the rules. Deme was just too hardheaded to listen.

'Deme? Why'd you have to do that. Now Hermione's gonna get in trouble!' Draco thought at his sister.

'_Geeze Drac. Wasn't intentional. All I can do is try and get detention with her or something. Snape won't listen to her or me, you know that._'

'Maybe he'll listen to me.' Draco stood up and did one of the most spontaneous things he had ever done in his life. "Professor, it was both of our faults, and if you give Granger detention, then you have to punish me too."

Snape looked bewildered, and he nodded weakly. Draco could tell from his face that he thought he was dreaming, or maybe the world was ending. And maybe it was, a Slytherin, defending a Gryffindor, who was friends with a Malfoy who was also a Gryff, who was the sister of a Slytherin? Gawds.

(Thought about ending it there ;])

Snape flicked his wand again and all of the deskes started shaking. The students scrambled out of them and huddled with their belongings at the edges of the classroom. With another wave, Snape conjured up a glowing rectangle with their class on it.

"This year, the professors have all decided that we will be instituting a seating chart. They will all go by how well you did, the worst, up front." He glared at Weasley, who had almost failed. Draco knew he'd be at the back somewhere, because he had done pretty well on his O.W.L.s

The names started shifting around and had a small number underneath each one. When they stopped the hovering chart looked like...

100 97 94 92

----------

89 87 87

79 78 75 72

63 63

There were two people to a table, so Draco saw he was seated next to He-Granger, and was behind Potter. There was an empty seat, because Snape had assigned the seats by 100-90, 89-80, 79-70, 69-60. He wsa just glad he didn't have to sit by Crabbe and Goyle this year. Idiots.

"Ms. Sparks, seeings as I didn't know that you had decided to continue with seventh year potions, you will be seated next to Mr. Potter. Even with your 97."

What? Demetra got the same grade as me? Draco thought to himself. She had told him she never actually put interest in her studies. He was happy that she was finally apply herself like he knew she could. He glanced over at Hermio-Grang-Hermione, there _Her-mio-neee._ Fine, whatever. HERMIONE. Hah, bet you never thought I'd actually admit to calling her that now would ya?

Then he questioned his sanity, as he was shouting in victory over his mind. Ugh. He looked at Hermione and she was smiling faintly to herself while lugging her bags over to their desk. Draco grabbed his stuff too, and unceremoniously dumped them behind his seat, while Hermione stacked her books on the desk, put her cauldron next to them, and stowed her bag under her chair.

"Always a bookworm." Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"Always a ferret." she replied smirking. Gawd, she can smirk well. "But," she continued, "We will top the class, because we are the best potion makers in our year, and Harry doesn't have his book anymore. Hah." the last part was mumbled.

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Nevermind."

After everyone was seated, Snape stood at the front of the class and vanished the seating chart. "Alright, now this year, we will be doing some exceedingly difficult potions, so be prepared to study. Today, we will simply be reading a text about the Animagi potion. You all know what an Animagus is correct?"

Almost everyone in the class nodded, save for Crabbe and Goyle, who were sharing a cauldron cake under their desk. Snape ignored them.

"So, can anyone conclude what an animagi potion does?" Snape's lip curled, as he obviously knew everyone could figure it out, but only two hands shot up. Hermione's and Demetras. Draco knew what it did, but he didn't really feel like seeing Hermione's disappointed look when Snape called on him.

"Yes Ms. Granger." Snape seemed so used to calling on her for answers, he didn't even notice Demetra. She looked somewhat put out.

"It transforms the drinker temporarily into the animal fo their choice."

"Correct. Now, turn to page 27, and start reading."

The class fell silent and there was rustling of paper. Draco settled into his seat, reading his book, and, every once in a while, unconsciously glancing at Hermione.

_Hermione_

Closing her book, already finished with the chapter she thought, 'Well, this book is boring. I can think up at least ten more facts about the Animagi potion than the author lists! What to do, what to do.' She quietly got out a piece of parchment an her self-inking quill, and proceded to write the following note.

Draco–yes I'm calling you Draco, Demetra told me everything, and I can't call you _both_ Malfoy. So, what's up? I'm really bored. Oh, yeah, I need to talk with you later. What classes do you have today?

-----------Hermione

She tapped it with her wand and it slid over in front of Draco. He read it, and picked up his quill. He scribbled something, and sent it back.

Hermione, then I'll just have to call you Hermione. And I know Dems told you, and Weaselette right? I have Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. You?

-Draco

She thought, 'Yeah, I have most of my classes with him. And we both have a free period at the end of the day. She wrote back, changing the ink to a red color, as Draco's was green.

Malferret–hah, I'll call you that, I have the same classes, save for COMC, which is replaced by Arithmancy. Did Deme tall you with that mind reading thing? Anyway, meet me at our tower during your free period. And you can say you're doing Quidditch stuff, 'cause it's the first day of classes!

-Hermione

She sent it back over and saw Draco laugh slightly. Deme's head whipped around, as she hadn't been reading either, but talking with Harry. She smirked at Draco and turned around again. He started writing back and sent the note over again.

Herm-o-ninny, haha I win, cool, I'll see you then. We should probably hold a prefect meeting soon, and I might visit the Slytherin common room later, so don't kill me if I'm a tiny bit late. K? You are a Gryffindork aren't you? Just joking. This class promises to be interesting though. You did tell Dems that she couldn't say that stuff right? I know I did, but I don't think she was 'listening'.

—Malferret aka Draco

She laughed silently to herself, and was preparing to write back when the bell rang. She scooped up her things and stowed them in her bag. Draco thrust his book and quill into his bag too, and they left with Demetra.

"Hey, guys. 'Mia, what've we got next? I can't muhrember." Demetra was walking backwards in front of them and Harry and Ron were still in class.

"Umm, I think it's-" she was cut off by Harry.

"We have Transfiguration, but Ron doesn't. He's taking a Healing class with Mme. Pompfrey. Don't ask me why." He smiled at Demetra and she smirked, nicely, back. 'Well,' Hermione thought, 'I won't have to do much to get those two together.'

"Anyway, Hermione," Harry continued, "I've barley seen you since we arrived. How was your summer?"

The weight of the traumatizing summer crushed her as she replied softly that it had been 'fine'.

"Ferret, what're you doing here?" Harry directed his gaze at Draco, but not unkindly.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said, "about that, well you see,-"

"We're friends, what with the whole Head thing and all." Draco interrupted.

Harry looked disbelievingly at Hermione and she nodded slightly. He sighed and mumbled something at Deme, who replied with a victoriously sounding laugh. Draco looked at her confused and she shrugged.

The arrived soon at the Transfiguration class, and they traipsed in, standing along the edge again, knowing they'd have a seating chart. Professor McGonagal walked in as the bell rang and flicked her wand. Small white card appeared on the desks, and black lettering spiraled across them.

"You will all have a seat partner, with whom you will be practicing all of your spells. These seats will be permanent, so don't ask me to change them." She sat down at her des, and folded hr hands, waiting for them to find their seats.

Hermione scanned the back row, hoping she wasn't there, again. She sighed with relief as she saw that she was in the middle, next to Pansy, and then scowled, realizing who her seat partner was.

Pansy was already seated, and Hermione made her way over, as Harry sat next to Dean Thomas, and Draco was next to Demetra. They were both scowling, but Hermione could tell, neither one meant it.

Pansy fluffed up her hair as Hermione sat down, and said, "Well, Granger, I'd just like you to know, that I do not hate you, but that doesn't mean I _like_ you. We won't fight, after all that happened between Hogwarts and You-know-who, but I still think you're a bushy haired know it all.

Hermione simply grinned, that was as close to a truce as she was going to get, and she definitely didn't want to fail Transfiguration.

"Alright everyone," Professor McGonagal said, standing up, "We shall be moving right on in to conjuring charms. You all did vanishing last year, and making things disappear is infenenty easier that conjuring. Can anyone tell me the most basic rule of conjuring?"

Hermione's hand shot up, and she swore she could hear a small snort from beside her. McGonagal inclined her head and she stated, "You cannot make good food from nothing, or water."

"Yes, well done, ten points to Gryffindor. This law makes sure that no one can just survive off of magic. Of course, magic makes living easier, but some things are not meant to be too easy."

Harry laughed dryly and said, "Yeah, 'cause my life would be so much harder, if magic _wasn't_ involved."

McGonagal froened at Harry, who simply grinned back, and she said, "Settle down Mr. Potter."

She then distributed pictures to all of them, of various things. A spoon, a button, a needle, a feather.

"You will all concentrate hard on the object you see. You will eventually be able to conjure tem, but for today, we will simply be practicing the mind set. Go." She sat back down and started grading papers.

Hermione looked at the intricate carving of the fork she was looking at. She knew how to conjure, her, Harry and Ron had learned from Bill while they were staying in Shell Cottage. Just in case. She flicked her wand and an exact replica of the fork appered on the desk. Pansy gasped, as her button still wasn't present. Hermione looked over at Harry who was talking to Dean, his watch already next to the picture. She smiled as he looked over and caught her eye, and he jerked his head at Draco, and raised his eyebrows.

'At dinner.' she mouthed and he nodded, and turned back to Dean. Draco looked over at her, and she was surprised to see a beautiful rose on his desk. Demetra was waving her wand and soon her desk was filled with hair clips. Very filled.

"Ms. Sp-Demtra. Please control your magic. I asked you to conjure _one_ clip, not a hundred. Well done to you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and of course, Ms. Granger."

Demetra grinned and waved her wand again, vanishing all but two clips. She took one and pinned it in her hair, and set the other off to the side. McGonagal looked surprised, but not obscenely so, that four of her students could already conjure.

"You two will make a cute couple." said a voice next to Hermione.

"What?" she answered.

"You know what. Everyone eventually falls for him, but he actually likes you. Unlike me. I can see you two are good friends."

'She can 'see' my friendship with Draco?' thought Hermione, glancing at him. He was smoothing back his hair at the same time as Deme. They really should stop doing that, everyone will have figured out already they're twins. But a _couple_? No. Never, right?

"I do NOT like _Draco Malfoy_." she said, trying to put venom in her voice. Unsuccessfully.

"Draco?" Pansy's eyebrows lifted. "I was talking about Potter. I'll admit that even I- wait, you like _Draco _?"

"No, I just said I didn't!"

"Yes, but I was talking about Potter,and your thought immediately jumped to Draco. You like him."

"No I don't. We are simply friends." Hermione crossed her arms, as McGonagal wrote the homework on the board. (Practice if you can't already preform the spell.)

"Whatever, but you have a better chance with either of them than most of the girls in this class. I mean, Draco _smiled_ at you. He barley smiles at me and I've known him for years!"

Hermione was unsure how to retort, and luckily, the bell rang at that moment. Pansy waved suggestively, and Hermione blushed. She looked around and saw Harry coming up to her. He caught her in a tight hug and lifted her up.

"Good to see ya 'Mione. Missed you. Now what happened to you? You look, different."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, my best friend decided to make me study appearances this summer."

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"My best _muggle_ friend, Harry."

"Oh. Well, you look good. And what was with being late? Huh? And walking in with Malferret?" Harry jerked is head over at Draco who was talking quietly with Demetra.

"Oh, well, long story short, I missed the train, and so did Draco. He offered me a ride. That's all." Hermione finished and stuck her chin out. 'Cause that was all, right?' she thought.

"Sure, sure. Well, I have to go to DADA. I'm meeting Ron. Are you coming?"

"Actually, Harry, I'm not taking that this year. McGonagal said that I knew enough already, and I really wanted a free period, what with all my Head duties, but say hi to Ron for me."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded, "Sure, but you have to hang out with us, I feel like I'm not gonna see you a whole lot this year. Come visit us later?"

"Of course." Hermione got herself another hug, and Harry left. Hermione frowned, and turened around to face the Malfoys. "Lets go."

OK! Done, and happy Christmas.

Please review, present for me? I swear Draco will give you

a COOKIE, he baked himself, in an apron. Haha

I've decided to make this a Ron/Pansy fic, though. I changed my mind.

If anyone wants to be in the fic, I need names for fangirls of Draco, at the Winter Celebration

Ciao.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~vanquishluver


	10. Ahhh, old times

I have been forgetting DISCLAIMERS: I own not the characters, nor the riddles, nor some things that have been stored in my mind for ages, so if I write something and it belongs to one of your stories, it is only because I thought it was really neat, so put it in a review, and I'll credit you.

Hey, I realized that I have been making some mistakes, PLEASE forgive me.

I don't have a Beta, and I will try and be better about it. Thanks to **Caramel Wafer** for bringing this to my attention**.**

**Also, I made a mistake with the schedules. Hermione has a free period when Draco has COMC, and Draco has a free period when Hermione has Arithmancy. Demetra has both of those classes, because her old school didn't do COMC, so she needs to catch up.**

**tfobmv18**–thanks for your review. And I will put you in, any more suggestions would be appreciated!

**cornilia243**–u r awesome, and I already answered this, but just to clear it up** THIS IS NOT A RON/PANSY FIC, **I simply said that because I changed my mind about the sub-plots, sorry for any mis-communication**.**

**Genderless-but straight–**thanks for reviewing, and I will use your name.

**Dramione Fan 17–**I'm gonna mention you, because you have been a loyal reviewer, and I appreciate that.

this is the seating chart. It didn't work last time, and im hoping that it does this time.

100 97 94 92

----------

89 87 87

79 78 75 72

63 63

Chapter 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ahh, old times.

_Hermione_

'I don't like Draco' was becoming her own personal mantra. She knew she _liked_ him of course, they were friends, and she trusted him with her secret, but she didn't like him like him. And that was that. Charms and lunch went by without incident, as Hermione, Demetra and Draco were separated. As soon as lunch was over, Hermione waved to the Malfoys as they made their way to Hagrid's for Care Of Magical Creatures.

She lugged her bag over to the portrait hole and Barny asked a riddle.

Late afternoons I often bathe.  
I'll soak in water piping hot.  
My essence goes through my see through clothes.  
Used up am I; I've gone to pot.  
What am I?

She thought about it and knew she had heard the answer somewhere. She knew this kind of riddle, and asked Barny to repeat it. He did, but she wasn't really listening. She was somewhat tired, and just wanted to use her free period to relax, maybe have a cup of tea with Ginny, or-

"Hang on," she said, interrupting the last line. "You're a tea bag!" Barny nodded and swung open. Marveling at how she couldn't have gotten that, she put her bag down and sank into the very love seat she had fallen asleep in the previous night. She knew that Ginny had a free period now too, as did Harry and Ron, and decided that this was the perfect time to pay them a visit.

With sheer force of will, she dragged herself from the comfy armchair, and went over to the bookcase. She located the book for Gryffindor Common Room, and pulled it open. The bookcase revealed a gold and red door that she pushed open, and stepped into one of her favorite places in the world.

The common room was just like she remembered, although, it did seem to have _a lot_ of red. She looked around, ignoring the few first years gaping at the receding door, and spotted Harry and Ron playing chess, while Ginny lay reading on the lap of a blond, and very cute sixth year.

Hermione strolled over to them, and covered Ron's eyes with her hands. Harry laughed as Ron started and then seemed to recognize her, saying, "Hermione!"

"Hey you guys." Hermione replied, moving around Ron and sitting across from Ginny. "Who's this?"

Ginny smiled serenely saying, "Oh, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Jasper." She earned herself a kiss on the hand, as Jasper smiled at Hermione and nodded while Ron scowled.

Then Hermione looked over at the redhead she hadn't seen in months, save for dinner last night. He was gaping, apparently forgetting about her 'new' appearance.

"Wow, 'Mione, what'd you do? You look great!" he managed, while moving his queen absentmindedly.

Harry grinned triumphantly and let his castle take Ron's queen.

"Ahh no! Harry!"

"Hah, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I shall win, finally." Harry said as Ron threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately, this scattered the chess pieces, and the game was put on hold.

Hermione laughed along with her two best friends and then settled into her story, she told them more or less all that had happened about her appearance, and her missing the train, but left out the part about her father, and all that Draco had said. She didn't think it was right to share it with them now. Not now.

"Wow, Hermione, so you and the amazing bouncing ferret are 'friends'?" Ron asked, a look of struggling incredibility was on his face, as though he was trying to figure out a math problem that asked for the square root of (-1).

"Yeah." Hermione replied, building off of what Draco had said to Harry. "We decided that it would be better because of us both being Heads, and living together and all."

Ron nodded along as Ginny broke in, "Well, you need some, um, _things_, that I had over the summer, and I really think it'd be best to give them to you for safe keeping, And it might just work if our lovely Heads ever need a laugh."

Hermione was puzzled for a second then chuckled, realizing what she was talking about. 'The calender, and our list. Hah, yes that will be funny, I should show Draco.' she thought.

Both of her guy-friends being clueless, she shook her head at them and said, "Later." to Ginny. Gin nodded and went back to reading with her head on Jasper's lap. Hermione turned to her two best friends and they started talking, about everything and anything. They all had to go to classes after their free period, but they had plenty of time. The only moments when it became awkward, was first when Ron mentioned Hermione's parents, and how they should have let her stay with the Weasleys.

"Well Ron, my mum needed me to help her this summer, that's why I couldn't see either of you, or meet you at Diagon Alley. I'm sorry." she had said quietly. At least, it was pretty close to the truth. Her mother _had_ needed her, just not in the way she was implying.

Ron obliviously blundered on to other subjects whilst Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Something was definitely different about Hermione. Hermione realized she wasn't going to be able to hide much longer from Ginny, at least, and decided to talk to her soon.

Then, an awkward time presented itself in the form of a loud fifth year, shouting from across the common room, "Hey Granger, does Malfoy really have a six p-" and was cut off by a very neatly placed jinx from a certain female red head. Although, Hermione couldn't help but wonder...

Ron and Harry put it off as 'stupid fifth years', but they had weird looks, and Hermione resolved to not mention Draco in their presence ever again. She thought, 'Just because I made a truce, doesn't mean they hate him any less. Especially Ron'. Catching up with her friends had made Hermione's day unimaginably better, and she was just starting to feel at home when the fifteen minute bell rang, the students in class got out, and the students out, had to get ready for the start of classes in fifteen minutes.

She waved goodbye to her friends, knowing she still had to go to her tower and pick up her bag, when Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her to the sixth year dorms.

"Alright, alright, gerroff me you madwoman!" laughed Hermione collapsing on Ginny's bed. The previously mentioned girl was currently on the floor, rummaging under her bed for something.

"Aha!" Ginny muttered, and pulled out a very tattered and full notebook, and a thinner sheaf of parchments."These will be entrusted to you, Hermione, for the year. Anyways, I have a spare calendar, and that's the most important one, now you and Drakkiekins are all buddy-buddy. Although, you might want to be careful _how_ friendly you get with Malfoy, because even if you didn't see it, Ron was furious."

"Shut up Gin, although, I do admit the calendar is more important, thanks." She stowed the two paper products in an inside pocket of her coat and hugged her friend. Then she pushed her off the bed, and ran down the girls dorm stairs, _away_ from the muffled cursing of Ginerva Weasley. Always a good way to go.

Getting back to the tower, she dropped the sheafs of parchments rather unceremoniously at the foot of her staircase. She glanced around the room for her bag, and found it laying next to a wall she hadn't noticed before. She grabbed her bag, noticing the wall had many, _many_, pictures on it.

Not having the time to pay closer attention, Hermione decided that she would explore with Draco later, but now she had to get to Arithmancy. She ran from the room and then decided she was an idiot and scrambled back to the portrait hole.

"What's the matter, lassie? You just left!" Barny exclaimed, still looking somewhat shaken from the force of Hermione's door-slamming techniques.

"Sorry, Barny, I realized the bookcase would be an easier way to get to Arithmancy then running all the way to the sixth floor."

"A riddle then, and a quick one. **'How do you give someone a cherry without a stone'?**"

Hermione sighed in relief, she had heard this one before, "Pick it when it's blooming, and is taking the form of a flower." She stated.

"Correct."

Hermione went back into the tower and trotted over to the bookcase. Her little run-in with Ginny had pressed her for time. She pulled the book stating 6th FLOOR, and scrambled out of the broom cupboard next to her Arithmancy class.

The people in her class, looked at her strangely, but she ignored them, making sure none of them had seen the temporary hole in the cupboard's wall discreetly.

Demetra sidled over to her and said, "Hey, are you going to talk to Draco about what I told you, because I think he wants to tell-" but was cut off by Professor Vector who ushered them into the class.

Apparently Professor Vector thought that if boys and girls were seated next to each other, class would be disrupted, so the seating chart was simple. 'Sit with anyone you like, only girls on the right, and boys on the left.'

Hermione and Demetra shared a glance, securing their spots next to each other, and when the professor said to move, they went straight for a table in the second row.

The class passes rather uneventfully, in Hermione's opinion, answering and translating questions alongside Demetra. Really, if she hadn't had to catch up in COMC, then Demetra might be top of the school. Or second, Hermione amended, after all, she knew she was more of a bookworm than _anyone_. She also wondered what Draco wanted to talk about, and decided that she'd just ask him.

As soon as the class was over, Hermione and Demetra filed out of the class and into the rushing expanse of students making their way to dinner. Hermione sighed, her last forst day almost over, just dinner, and Astronomy to go to. The went past the head tower where Hermione dropped off her bag, and Gryffindor tower where the met up with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Jasper. Hermione decided that she wanted to get to know the new addition to the group, as Ginny seemed to have a knack for picking, well, _odd_ boyfriends. Save for the few months with Harry, of course.

Harry sat across from Demetra, as Ron sat across from Ginny, and Hermione sat in between the two boys and across from Jasper. She knew these were her best friends that she could share anything with, so how come she had trusted her secret to a malfoy, and refused to confide in those she had risked her life for and with?

The dinner was delicious, and Ron and Harry teased her about her House Elf organization, and she had to agree, she liked being able to enjoy Hogwarts exquisite dinners.

"So Jasper, what classes are you taking. I must say, I didn't really remember what we took sixth year, do you guys?" She turned to her two best guy friends and the shook their heads. Ron's full of chicken.

Jasper replied, 'Well, I'm taking all the classes necessary to become a dragon tamer. You know, like Gin's older brother, Bill?" he ended.

Hermione laughed, 'You'll have to be around a lot longer than that to get the Weasley clan straightened out. Charlie's the dragon tamer, and Bill's a curse breaker."

Ginny chimed in, "I hope your around long enough to meet them, and know who you're speaking too." and Jasper smiled lovingly at her and they turned away from the conversation to have one of their own. Only non-verbally.

Ron and Hermione laughed at that and turned to the green eyed pair. Well, one of them was green eyed. One was temporary green eyed. And they were looking at eachothers, as if breaking eye contact would cause Voldemort to rise again.

Hermione exchanged glances with Ron, and they both started discussing quietly the plans to get Harry and Demetra together.

"Well, from the way Deme has acted, I'd say she'd just about go for asking him to Hogsmeade herself, but I think we-"

"Have to save Harry's pride, yeah." finished Ron, both of them looking at the pair, who were in turn, talking about Hermione, even if she didn't know that.

"Maybe," Hermione began, "If we convince the two to go together, because Gin and Jake are going and I-" but she broke off. She had been thinking of either staying behind to explore (and talk) with Draco, or going to a dress shop with Demetra for the Winter Celebration that had been held every year since the huge protests after the Yule Ball was said to not happen annually.

"I might come, but I don't know yet." she finished lamely, thankful that Ron was more oblivious than the rest of her friends.

Ron thought for a moment stratagizing, one of the things he was actually good at. "Well, if you don't go, then I would need to slip off somewhere, or find a date, but if you did, we could..." he broke off too, and Hermione sighed. He clearly still liked her.

"All I'm saying is , to get Harry and Demetra together, well, maybe you and I should, pretend of course, but we should go, umm, together?" he ended with a question and Hermione sought to get out of it, but not reject him too harshly.

"Actually, Ron, I think I'm just gonna stay here. I have a ton of head duties to do anyway."

"Oh, okay. But we should still try and get Har-" but then Harry decided to look up and catch the first part of his name.

"What?" he said, while Demetra giggled. She tossed a glance at Hermione, who's stomach sunk as she realized Demetra knew everything Ron and her had been discussing. Oh well.

"Nothing mate. But we'd better get to class. See you later Hermione." he nodded at her, and Harry came around to hug her. Ron quickly followed suit when Demetra laughed loudly. Everyone in the vicinity looked at her, and she just pointed her nose and brushed back her hair. But not before stealing a glance at the Slytherin table, and Hermione suddenly knew who had 'said' something funny enough to make her laugh.

See ya boys." said Demetra, as she hurried out of the Dining Hall to her class quicker than the two. The boys gave one last wave to Hermione and they departed too. Now, as Ginny and Jasper were still, engaged in activities, she was alone.

She got up, still smirking a little at Demetra's outburst. She made it to the end of the Gryffindor table when she saw Draco say goodbye to his 'friends' and walk casually to the door. Hermione made sure to get there before and wait in the empty Entrance Hall, so it didn't look suspicious. Her friends were taking her friendship with him better than expected, but she didn't want to involve the whole school just yet.

"Hey." he said, smoothing back his hair, as Hermione had noticed Demetra did as well on a regular basis.

She replied. "Hey. You know. One of you two should stop doing that, because soon everyone will know you are tw-"

"Shhhhhh." Draco had a look of panic. Hermione was confused. 'I thought he didn't mind if the school knew?'

"I thought you didn't mind if the school knew." 'What can I say? I like to satisfy my curiosity!'

"I don't, but Demetra threatened me with things that you do not need to hear about if word gets out!" Draco was acting different. Then Hermione realized, he was acting whole-heartedly, genuinely, _friendly_! He was so different. No barriers, no smirks, no sarcasm, no insults. It was almost strange.

"Lets just go to the tower. I have something I want to show you."

"What?"

"Well, I don't really know. I thought we could explore the tower or talk or something." Hermione bit her lip, thinking that she just blew her plans for exploring while Ron and Harry were in Hogsmede. Oh well, she'd find another way to get out of it. She hoped.


	11. Fights,,,are not all bad

Sup? I own nothing but a cookie...now I own nothing

Authors Note: Anakin Skywalker is FINE, and he rox my sox

**I hate having to resort to this, but hardly anyone reviewed for my last chapter, and I know more than 4 people read it. Soooo, I'm not gonna update until I get 7 reviews. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm on the fave list of 11 people, so reviews PLEASE? 7 is the magical number!**

**THANK YOU TO: Dramione-Fan 17–you rock!**

**Cornilia243–AWESOME!!!!!**

**Caramel Wafer–thanks! So MUCH**

**Tfobmv18–MY GRATTITUDE!!!!**

Chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fights,,,are not all bad

They arrived at the portrait hole and shouted until Barny woke up. He grumbled and said they'd have to come back later, because he was too tired to think up a riddle, and Hermione gave him a very stern lecture.

"Alright, alright, here. **How many blondes does it take to put in a lightbulb?**"

Hermione laughed at Draco's indignant face, as she said, "Five. One to hold the bulb, and four to turn the ladder!"

"Fine, fine, go in already!"

Hermione and Draco went in laughing and fuming, respectively, and they simultaneously dumped their stuff on one of the couches. Then Draco turned to Hermione and smiled again.

"You know, you're going to have to stop doing that." she said severely.

Draco looked surprised. "What? I thought I was being nice!" He looked genuinely concerned.

Hermione burst out laughing. "That's the point. It's unsettling. I'm used to your smirks and little snide comments. This _smiling_ business is strange."

"Oh." Draco looked like he was fighting something, then he started laughing too. "You—want–me—to–be—mean?" He gasped.

"Not mean, it's just weird." Hermione laughed. "Doesn't matter, I'll get used to it, I guess."

They both calmed down, and Draco took off his robe and threw it over the back of the love seat. Then his eyes swept the common room and landed on Hermione.

"So you wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah. I was getting my bag from that indentation in the wall over there, and I looked in, and I saw, well I don't really know, so I thought we should check it out."

Draco's eyes lit up with excitement at exploring the massive tower, and Hermione found herself appreciating their subtle coloring. 'Wait, what? NO! He's Malfoy. Go occupy yourself.'

Out loud she said, 'Well? Let's go!"

She unhooked her robe too, and together, they made their way across the large common room to a small depression in one corner of the room. Common room was not perfectly circular or square, and so the indent was almost invisible.

Hermione pressed her hands up against it, searching for the pictures she had seen before.

"What did you see Hermione?" said Draco, a little confused.

'I said, I don't know, I just saw a lot of pictures and I thought-Oh!" Draco had been about to touch the wall too, and as soon as both of their hands were on it, a door appeared, almost the same color as the wall.

"What is this?" gasped Hermione, as they drew away from the door. She didn't know anything about it or how it had gotten there, and Draco looked equally baffled.

"I don't know, but think like Potter, if there's a door, open it, regardless of the consequences. Plus we're in a school, what could happen?"

Hermione had glared at him during the insult to Harry, then giggled at the last part. "You seriously don't mean that, right? Look at all the bad things that have happened here. Like the Chamber of Secrets? The Triwizard Tournament? The-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But are you going in, or shall I proceed alone?"

Hermione answered setting her hand once again on the door and pushed it lightly. It swung open to show the room Hermione had seen before.

"Amazing!" gasped Draco, as Hermione spun in a small circle, trying to see everything. "What is this?"

The room was empty, save for two plush armchairs. The walls, however, were completely covered with pictures. Photographs to be exact. Of the Head Girls and Boys, going from their first to seventh years. Some were black and white, some were visiting others, and some were intertwined.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, as she approached one end of the massive room. It had eleven photos upon it depicting a pair of Heads she wished she could have met. First year Lily smiled down at her, carrying a brand new copy of Hogwarts: A History. James, in a separate picture was cheekily pointing his wand at a dim passerby who seemed to trip.

The second year photos were a bit different. They were moving, of course, and the serene background of the dark library was empty, as Lily was in James' portrait and they were yelling. James said something quietly and Lily shook her head and stalked off. James simply grinned as Lily entered her own portrait again, and he resumed swimming in the great lake.

Third year was, again, two pictures. Lily and James were sitting across from each other, while dim figures darted between each portrait. They seemed to be in a big fight. The all of a sudden, James got up and presented Lily with a rose he transfigures from a quill. Lily seemed to soften, then regained her rigidity.

Hermione turned to their fourth year portraits, where they were still not acting civilly. Lily seemed to be gesturing to some of the dim people by James, and his expression seemed to be pleading. Hermione recognized Wormtail's stout figure, and realized Lily was complaining about James friends.

Fifth year was totally different. It was one intertwined picture, with James and Lily talking seriously in the Gryffindor common room. There was some abandoned Charms homework on a table, and both of them seemed to be smiling slightly. James reached up and brushed away a strand of Lily's hair, and she blushed, and continued the discussion.

Hermione's full eyes spilled over as she saw the sixth year pictures. It was of James in his Quidditch uniform, his broom laying some ten feet away from him, and Lily in the opposite corner of the picture. They were running towards each other, and made no move to slow down. Right before they collided, James picked up Lily and spun her around in a circle, and she looked down at him. She seemed to decide something and kissed him, as James nearly dropped her. He set her down, and Lily blushed, as James touched his lips. It was clearly their first kiss.

Seventh year was another picture of them together, but it was slightly changed. They had their arms around each other, a HB and a HG pinned to their robes, but their happy expressions were a little marred. Hermione could tell the war had begun, and even then, they might have known about the prophesy. She thought that this picture was the most beautiful, and instantly decided that Harry should get to see it.

She whispered at the seventh year portrait, "You look so much like him, both of you." Then she started in shock as they both turned their eyes on her and Lily spoke.

"Hermione Granger. Welcome to the Wall of Memories. And thank you. I assume that you are referring to our future son?" She smiled as James ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes I was. How can you speak to me? The rest of the pictures aren't." Hermione questioned.

"Because you spoke to us." James answered. "And I have to say you're wrong. Mr. Malfoy seems to be having a very intense conversation with Albus over there."

It was true. Draco had instigated a conversation with the present Headmaster's Head Boy portrait.

"Unfortunately, James and I didn't get along in our previous years much, so his charming friends-"

"Sirius thought that other's shouldn't have to listen to us bicker, or be unbearably 'mushy' so he preformed a permanent _silencio_ on all of the portraits of us, except this year. You can talk to the rest of the portraits too, but remember, we are only portraits."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's alright. I think that Harry should be able to see you for himself, maybe even talk to you. Would that be possible?"

Lily smiled sadly as James' usually jovial face fell. "Unfortunately only the current Heads can talk to us, but..."

"I'm sure Harry'd be glad just to see the portraits." Hermione finished.

"So, how much've you and Mr. Malfoy explored yet?" James said, nodding to something behind Hermione.

"It's Draco, and we've just started." Hermione whirled around, not having noticed that he was standing right behind her. At this close proximity, he seemed much taller. About half a head taller than her, his lips were just below Hermione's eye level. She turned away, blushing, as Draco stepped to the right.

"Well, I do suggest that you start with this room. It normally stays as the Hall of Memories,-"

"It's the _Wall_ of memories James."

"Oh right, but it also acts like a personal whatever room for you two. Its unplottable, so if Har has my map he won't be able to find you, and it's kinda like-"

"James," Lily interjected, "let them find out for themselves. Hermione, Draco, all you have to do is go back out, and clap your heels Dorothy style. Then enter again. Don't ask me why. I think Albus made the room change when you did that."

Hermione laughed, and promised to return soon before she dragged Draco out. They shut the door and Hermione closed her eyes, all set on clicking her heels together three times, when she felt a tap.

"What?" she asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked, looking perplexed.

Hermione laughed again, she had forgotten he wasn't used to muggle things. "Dorothy style means like the _Wizard Of Oz_. Click you heels three times."

"What's the Wizard of Oz? I've never heard anything about him."

"No, it's a muggle movie. I promise we can watch it sometime, but first lets see this room!" Hermione giggled to herself as Draco positioned his feet. Then she reprimanded herself. 'I an Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess. I do NOT giggle about Draco and I defiantly_ do not _think he's cute or any other adjective that popped into my head before.'

She realized as she was scolding herself, Draco had closed his eyes and was tapping his feet together. Hermione quickly followed suit and they completed the third one together. They both opened their eyes and looked at the door. It didn't look any different.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They simultaneously pressed their hands against the door and pushed it open. Hermione laughed. She got it.

"It's like a mini room of requirement, but I'll bet it's more permanent."

"How do you figure that?" Draco looked around the nearly empty room.

'Well, firstly, James was all excited, so we must be able to change things about this room, and secondly, there is a TV and a DVD of the Wizard of Oz right over there. Draco's head whipped around and his handsome features screwed up in confusion.

"TV DVD, what's this rubbish?"

Hermione sighed. "I'll explain later, but first, we need some color in here." She flicked her wand, and the walls turned a deep inviting red.

"Oh no you don't." teased Draco and he pulled out his own wand, turning the walls a calm shade of forest green.

Hermione laughed at him and flicked her wand twice, causing the room to changes shades back, and conjuring a huge sofa in front of the TV with gold accents.

Draco had a look of concentration over his flawle- ferrety face and the room turned silver and green striped as the couch gained a hundred black pillows.

"Oops."

"Oops is right Mister malfoy." Hermione flicked her wand, not at the wall, but at him, and gave his blonde hair a very nice gryffindor theme.

"What have you done you madwoman?" he exclaimed, catching a glance in the mirror that had appeared.

Hermione simply changed the room to a honey gold color,. Making the floor a plush red carpet. "Nothing you wouldn't Mister Malfoy."

Then they were flicking their wands so fast at the walls, each other, and floor neither of them could tell what color it was changing, the room spun in a crazily weird mix of silver and gold, of red and green. Neither of them would relent, though and they continued shouting spells, some at the room, some at each other.

Hermione was just getting dizzy when the room had enough. It stopped flashing and neither of their spells would work. It had settled on many wild splotches of all four colors, some mixing into the others, and it kind of worked.

Hermione and Draco flopped onto the couch, which too consisted of silver and gold splotched where the pillows were solidly different colors.

"It's like Sleeping Beauty's dress." murmured Hermione as she surveyed the color scheme of their room.

"What?" answered back Draco, breathless. He obviously was pumped up after the spells they had been firing.

"Another muggle thing. You really are clueless." Hermione said, laughing at his gold and red hair, his maroon and yellow cloak and the sparkly gold spots on his red arms.

Draco's eyes glittered dangerously and Hermione realized a second too late calling him cluless was not such a good idea.

**********

_Draco_

'She called me clueless! Can you believe it?' he thought, as he grinned maliciously at her green striped skin, silver hair, and splotchy Slytherin style clothes. Then he had an idea. He looked around, and carefully chose a green pillow. Hermione's eyes followed his slow movements and she seemed not to realize what he was doing. She gulped, and he attacked.

Faster than anyone he had expected, Hermione pulled out a red pillow from where she had been sitting on it, and whacked him with it before he could even touch her. Draco's eyes widened, and Hermione laughed derisively. His ego, withering by the second, told him to whip her cute litt- NO! It's GRANGER! No _cute_. None. Just annihilate.

Draco came running at her and whacked her, not too hard, in the stomach. Hermione didn't seem winded, and she promptly hit him on the head. Draco resorted to knocking her feet out from under her, and he finally succeeded in giving her a mouthful of pillow.

Hermione squealed and started flailing at his legs with surprising speed and dragged Draco down with her. She was stopped for a second, as Draco put her in a head lock, but not one that would hurt her, and started whacking her back with his pillow. Hermione, pushed to extremes, did the worst possible thing.

She started tickling him.

"Ahhh, oh, no, Stop Her–_haha_–my–ohh–ne_hehehe_. Th_hahaha_–at–ti-_hehe_--kl-_hehe_-es--_hahaha_!"

_(Stop Hermione that tickles!)_

Hermione started laughing too, and she shouted, "Hah! I, Hermione Jean Granger, have found out Draco Malfoy's weakness. He is TICKELI-Ahhh!" Hermione collapsed into laughing fits, as Draco started tickling her too.

They both were laughing, and soon stopped torturing the other, clutching their sides. There were pillows all over the room, and they were laying on top of a huge pile, with many more almost covering them. It was almost like one of those caves you read about small children making. Not that Draco had ever done anything of the sort.

Hermione was right next to him, in fact, he was nearly on top of her, and her face seemed very, _very_, close. She blew some hair out of her face, and her breath tickled his. His silvery eyes widened, and she laughed softly.

"I do think that was one of the best pillow fights I've ever had." Hermione said softly.

Draco thought she looked absolutely beautiful. "It's the only pillow fight I've ever had." he returned. "Thank-you." And then he kissed her.

OH, I'll PUT THE CALANDER IN THE NEXT ONE

**Well, I was going to do more, but it was such a fun place to end it, awww so sweet!**

**How'd ya like it? I think I'm gonna do the ball soon, and review and give me some ideas for drama!**

**REMEMBER-----**7****


	12. Erm

Chapter 12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erm...

Hermione knew she had strength in her, she had, after all, worked out all summer, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to push Draco away. She had thoughts running through her head denying what he was about to do, what she wanted, and the fact that she was incredibly thankful that she didn't kiss him first, but then as he kissed her, her mind went blank and she was kissing him back. Then the small part of her that, from years of always being tense and on the lookout, was vigilant, said _Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. Get a hold of yourself._

She dreamily told the annoying voice to leave and only come back in times of war, but then it said _Imagine what Harry and Ron'd think._

Harry and Ron. Oh NO! She was kissing Draco MALFOY. Draco Malfoy Malfoy _Malfoy MALFOY!!!!!!!_ And that's when she decided to push him off. But she couldn't. His kiss was sweet and not demanding, and he soon started to pull away. He looked down at her with a face void of emotion, although she could tell there was some apprehension, and some surprise in the color of his eyes, which were a pale whitish silver shot through with deep blue. Clearly he didn't plan this.

Hermione rolled over, clambered to her feet, pressed her hand to her mouth, and fled.

_Draco_

Hermione Granger. She was perfect, he could see that now. Kissing her was so much different than all of the other girls he had kissed. Maybe that's because _she_ was so much more different that any other member of the female species, except maybe for a lioness.

He pulled away, hoping she felt in some way, the same as him. This too was new. He had always had confidence that the girl, whomever it may be, liked him so much more than he liked her. Now he erased the panic that was starting to show, and looked at her. Merlin, he hoped she didn't hate him for that. What if she ran-

Draco flopped over onto his back. With lightning quick movements, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Lioness, fighter of Voldemort, protector of all, had run away.

He sighed, not knowing what was wrong. He liked her so much, and he was incredible relieved that he could come to that conclusion without fighting himself. And he thought she liked him too, but she had _run away_. That was so un-Hermione-ish. He just couldn't understand. Why cou-unless..., she _did_, and it scared her. That would make more sense to him, and was much more compatible with her personality.

Draco ran an absent minded hand through his red and gold charmed hair. Hermione liked him, maybe as much as he liked her, and his kiss had frightened her. Or, more likley, had confused her, because everyone knew, Hermione Granger hated what she couldn't figure out.

Catching sight of his multi-colored platinum hair in a mirror, Draco suddenly knew exactly what to do. He smiled to himse- no, he _smirked _to himself, and feeling like a proper Malfoy again, he whispered, "My Gryffindor princess, you might want to borrow Potters cloak, because I'm gonna get you to admit you like me, and I know exactly who can help me."

_**Sorry it's SOOOO short, but I have a musical which leaves me about ten minutes a week for writing...review!!!**_


End file.
